Sturgis 07
by Dakota Kid
Summary: The gang takes a vacation and where do they go? Sturgis of course! Bad summary but I think a good story! EO! JC! Melinda & Fin!
1. Hittin' The Road

**Hi all. This story is a total AU, written in honor of the Sturgis Motorcycle rally that will be coming up soon enough. Inspired by Kinsey and her little Montana story and because I've been wanting to write something just fun. This is Dedicated to my sis-in-law and OneTreeFan. I also have to say here, if you haven't went and read Montana by KinseyJo please go do so soon! It's a great story!**

**Ok the assumptions for this story (and yes I know what assumptions do): Elliot did not get his ex wife el prego, they got divoraced, him and Liv are a couple as are John and Casey and Fin and Melinda. All are going to Strugis with their bikes to check out the festivities. So please enjoy and then review...**

**Sturgis '07**

**Chapter 1- Hittin' the Road**

It had been Fin's idea to take everyone, himself, his woman, Melinda, John, Casey, Elliot and Olivia on a little vacation. He had always wanted to see the famous Sturgis motorcycle rally and since John and Elliot were avid riders as well he decided what could be more fun than taking everyone, renting one of those huge motor homes with room in the back for the bikes and heading to the Black Hills of South Dakota. The Cap could have been more than thrilled, losing all of his detectives at once but things had been slow and he figured, what the hell, let them all go and get some R&R. By a miracle Melinda and Casey were able to take the time off as well and so the plans were made.

Elliot and Olivia were at Elliot's apartment trying to pack. They were leaving today and it had been quite some time since Elliot had vacationed anywhere so he was glad that he would be getting away. It had also worked out that his kids were on vacation with their mom and step dad in California for a month, so he wouldn't have to feel bad about leaving for three weeks either. "Liv have you seen..." he stopped when he saw Olivia holding up the item he was looking for. "Thanks babe." he said.

"No problem. Oh El, this is going to be so much fun." Olivia said. "You know, Casey and I have been talking about getting tattoos while were out there."

This took Elliot by suprise, he had several of his own but it was something that he could never see Liv or the straightlaced Casey doing. "Oh really? Where?" he asked.

"Thats for us girls to know and you and John to find out, maybe." Olivia said with a smile. "Now hurry up, Fin and Melinda will be here any time."

Elliot finished packing his duffle and took it to the door to find Olivia's pile of luggage. "Liv are you taking all this stuff?"

"Yeah. Why?" Olivia said, "I hear that the weather in South Dakota gets extreme at times."

Elliot just laughed because shortly after that Fin rang the buzzer. "You guys ready to go? Mel and I are down here waiting." Fin said from down stairs.

"Yeah, just let me get Liv and her suitcases and we'll be down. Hey do you want to load my bike for me while your waiting?" Elliot said in to the intercom.

Fin didn't respond so Elliot figured that he was doing as he asked. He hollered to Olivia and began hauling suitcases out to the elevator. When they reached down stairs Fin was loading Elliot's bike and Olivia ran out the door hugging Melinda Warner. "Hey Mel! Aren't you excited about this trip?"

Melinda responded by laughing and saying, "Yeah, it is going to be so great to get away for three whole weeks with my man!"

After they finished loading Elliot and Olivia's stuff they went over to Casey Novak's where she and John Munch were waiting for them. Again Casey had almost as much stuff as the other two girls and they laughed and talked while the guys did all the work.

Once they were all settled in the huge motorhome with the bikes in back, Fin at the wheel and Melinda riding shotgun, Elliot brought up the subject again of Olivia's tatoo. "So Liv where is this tatoo your getting going to be?" he asked again.

"Yeah Casey. Where is yours going to be?" John asked, looking at her over the tops of his glasses.

Both girls laughed and put their heads together for a minute, then said in unison. "We aren't telling you!"

"Casey, Liv, girl what aren't you telling?" Fin asked from the drivers seat.

"We aren't going to tell Elliot and John where we plan to get our tatoos at the rally." Casey informed their other friend.

"You guys are getting tatoos? Really? Can I go with you?" Melinda asked, from her place in the passenger seat up front.

"Sure Mel. It will be a total girl thing." Olivia said, looking at Elliot and giving him a naughty grin.

After that everyone settled down, John fell asleep his head resting on Casey's shoulder. It made Elliot want to take out a marker and draw on his face. Liv was listening to her MP3 player and Casey was looking out the window watching the senary go by. Elliot decided that he had to do something before he went ahead and drew on Munch's face so he leaned forward and asked Fin. "Hey do you want me to drive for a while? 

"Naw man. I'm cool." Fin said. He enjoyed driving and didn't get to do it to often. He looked over at Melinda, she had fallen asleep reading a medical journal. He reached over and pushed the hair off her brow run his fingers down her cheek.

Further down the road, after John had woken up and Melinda had as well, she joined them in the back and they began to play cards. "So what do you girls want to play? Strip poker?" John asked, shuffling the deck.

"No!" the girls all said at once and then laughed.

"Mel is there another deck of cards in here?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, what are you thinking of playing?" Melinda asked.

"Bull shit." Olivia said.

"Yes! This game is hilarious!" Elliot said to John. "We have to play it."

"Well what are the rules?" John asked.

Olivia explained the game to him and they began to play. John loved it, but ended up with the almost the whole deck before they were done because he kept calling bull shit on everyone. It was also by that time that Fin decided he wanted a little cuddle time with his woman so he said to Elliot, "Hey El, man you want to drive for a while?"

"Sure Fin." Elliot said. "Liv, hon, do you want to come and ride shot gun for me?"

"Sure baby. Just let me get the CDs out of my bag."

Fin pulled over at the next gas station where they fueled up and got snacks. Then Elliot climbed into the drivers seat of what they had christened "The Monster" and Olivia took the seat next to him, sliding the CD that was a mix of some of her and Elliot's favorite rock songs in the player. The first song to come on was AC/DC's "Hells Bells". They all began to rock out and headed on down the road to South Dakota and the Sturgis Motorcycle Rally.

**Ok peeps. Let me know, continue or delete? Please R&R! Fill my e-mail box! Oh and for anyone reading Return to the Frontier, I am still working on it, but this was bothering me really bad so I had to write the first chapter anyway.**


	2. On the Road

**Disclaimer: I don't own them that damn Dick Wolf does. Damn it!!**

**Ok more assumptions, they are now somehwere out on the road and they have been staying in the camper this is like three to four days after they left NY. A little POV chapter, I'll let you know who.**

**On the Road **

**(Liv's POV)**

I absolutely can not wait to get to Sturgis and out of that damn RV. I mean El and I haven't been able to be "close" in days now and frankly I miss it, a lot! I mean yes, I've been sleeping by the man every night of this trip but there are other things that I would love to do to him but can't because of our close quarters. I know the other girls are starting to feel the same way and Casey and I have already decided that when we get to the hills we plan on being alone with our guys for a while. Right now I'm watching Elliot and damn I must say that he is one hot guy. He's working on his bike, getting it ready for us to spend the day riding following behind the RV while John or Fin drives. He's wearing a pair of jeans that fit in all the right places and they make his butt look great. He has a bandanda tied around his head and with just the wife beater on showing off his tatoos it makes you believe that he really is nothing more than a bad ass biker instead of a bad ass cop in his real life.

I love riding down the road behind El on his bike, feeling the wind in my face, my hands resing lightly on his waist. When I first started going with him I thought it would be uncomfortable but soon discoved otherwise. After my first ride I was hooked and when I told El, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He then told me that Kathy had never liked riding with him, saying that it was to hot, she didn't like getting hit by bugs when they went out on the open road. I have to say it now, Kathy while she is the mother of the four kids that I love as much as if I bore themself is a major bitch that did not appreciate the man that she had in Elliot._ Oh well_, I think to myself, _her loss is my gain!_ I know that she's happy now with Rick and I can definately say that I am happy with El. Just thinking about him sends shivers down my spine, and watching him, well that just causes my whole body to be flooded by wonderful sensations.

I'm sitting out in a lounge chair right now, watching El and John work on their bikes getting things ready to go for the day. I guess since John is out here getting his bike out it means that he and Casey are riding with us. Yup. Here she comes. My friend is the ultimate biker babe in her short shorts and skimpy tank tops. It's amazing to me that John can have the control to keep his hands off her while their riding. I know El would have trouble keeping his hands off of me if I dressed like that. She comes and plops down beside me in another chair and ask, "So is Elliot driving you crazy asking you all kinds of questions about your tatoo?"

"Of course he is." I reply. "I love it though, that I have him in suspense."

"Oh, me too." Casey tells me. "I actually think it turns John on."

That makes me laugh and Casey joins in. We're still chrolteling when our guys come up.

"So are you two ready to ride?" John ask, letting his eyes roam over Casey's body. "You look good today Case. Did you put on sunscreen today?"

I know that Casey is rolling her eyes at her man behind her sunglasses as she repies, "Yes John."

Elliot looks me over and I know that he's appreciating everything he sees even though sunglasses shade his eyes. "Ready Liv?"

"You know it." I say standing up and stepping into his arms for a kiss. That lingers just a little too long and I hear Fin yelling out the window of the RV.

"Hey you two, let's get goin' we aren't gonna ever make it to Sturgis if you two always have to be stoppin' along the road for quickies."

El and I both laugh at that and get on the bike. He hits the engine and it roars to life before settling to a gentle purr. John does the same and we move out ahead of Fin and the RV.

(El's POV)

I know Olivia thinks that I'm checking my bike over but really I'm checking her out and mentally pinching myself, asking, can this be reall, can one of the hottest women in New York City, hell New York state, be yours? Even the thought makes me grin like an idiot and John sees me.

"Hey what's got you so happy this morning?" he asks me.

"Knowing that Liv is all mine, old man." I say.

"Hey I think Case could give her a run for her money in the looks department my friend." John says his eyes straying over to where Casey has just come out dressed like Daisy Duke, and was now sitting next to Liv.

"Whatever trips your trigger buddy." I say, my eyes only seeing Liv. Sure Casey looks good dressed in her Daisy Duke shorts and low cut tank tops but nothing beats live in one of my wife beaters and a skin tight pair of jean with black biker boots. I remember when she bought those boots. It was shortly after we had gotten together and I took her out on the bike for the first time. She found it exhillerating and demanded that I take her down to the Harley Davidson shop right away so that she could get her own "biker chick" boots. I of course gladly did so and also told her how Kathy had never cared to go out on the bike with me. Now it has become a passion for both of us and we've even taken to riding it to work occassionally.

Now I'm thrilled that Fin asked us to come along with him and Melinda on their trip to the Sturgis Motorcycle Rally. I had always wanted to come but when you get married right out of high school and then go in to the millatary it doesn't leave much room for persuing dreams like that. Then the kids came, and while anyone will tell you that I love my kids and would die for them, it is kind of fun to take a vacation with out them and for it to be just me and Liv.

That hasn't happened much though. Staying in the cramped motorhome with two other couples doesn't give you a lot of nookie time, if you know what I mean. I mean I feel bad if I give Liv a kiss that last more than just a smooch. I definately know that I am seriously missing our make-out sessions.

When we get ready to go Liv walks right into my arms probably just to give me a light kiss to start out our day and I instantly take it farther, shoving my tounge into her minty flavored mouth. Then Fin ruins it all, telling us that it isn't time for a make-out session. I let Liv go and we get on the bike while I silently vow to myself that once we get to South Dakota I am taking Liv and slipping off for a day or two and holing up in some little quaint bed and breakfast so I can give her a good lovin'. It's what she deserves and I will be the first to tell you that Olivia Benson deserves the best of everything, especially me.

I start the bike loving the feel of Liv's body up against mine as she sits in her seat on the bake of the bike and listen to it purr like a big cat. The bike was my baby, a special project of mine for a long time and a way that I used to unwind and realive stress when I wasn't banashing scum from the streets of New York. I'm glad that my son, Dickie is taking an intrest in motorcycles too, as it is a way for us to bond and my girls, they love going out and riding with me, especially Maureen and Lizzie. But my best girl, Liv, she's the one that matters the most.

Then there is that little issue of the tattoo that she keeps telling me that she's going to get. I have no problem with it, but she is driving me mad by not telling me what she wants to get or where she is going to be putting it. I love tattoos, I mean obviously, I have my own but why she feels the need to be so secreative is driving me crazy. I wish she would just tell me or shoot me and put me out of my missery. God, I love the woman but she drives me crazy!

**Ok peeps. Like, dislike, no comment? Do you like the POV? Hope so cause next chap is John and Casey! Please R&R!**


	3. Open Road

**Thanks for all the reviews! I am so pumped up that I had to come and write another chapter! So please keep the reviews rolling and I keep the chapters flowing as fast as I can! **

Disclaimer: I don't own them, that damn Dick Wolf does.

**Open Road**

(Casey's POV)

I know people think that I am crazy out of my head for falling for an older guy, but I _like_ ok, LOVE John Munch. Sure he is quirky in some ways but he is also one of the most sensitive caring men I have ever known. He also knows and understands how a woman thinks. Now I know a lot of people, especially Elliot and Fin would say, that is just because he has been married so many times. I honestly think that he has been married so many times because each time it was the WRONG person. I mean I really think that John may be the one for me. He treats me really good, makes me feel like a princess actually. Right now we're on vacation with his two best friends, Fin and Elliot and my two best friends, Olivia and Melinda. So far we are all having a great time, other than John getting car sick while we were traveling in the RV with everyone else and John losing terribly to Liv, Mel, Elliot and I while playing bull shit but other than that things have been great. Right now we're on the open road the wind is blowing my hair back and John looks so cute in his tight jeans, something I thought I would never see him in, and tight black t-shirt. I also so the appreciation in his eyes when I came out this morning wearing my Daisy Duke cut-offs and mid-riff baring tank top. Then he was so sweet to be concerned about my skin health and asking me if I was wearing sun screen. I of course told him I was and didn't say anything about how touched I was at the fact that he had thought of that and that he cared so much.

I'm glad to be out of the RV, while I love everyone that we are with I think that we were all starting to drive each other just a little bit crazy. It has been a little stressfull because to make good time the guys have been sleeping in shifts and we have been driving 24/7. It doesn't leave a lot of time for cuddling and spending quality alone time with your man. That has kind of bummed all of us girls out, as we were hoping for a little R&R. I suppose we'll get it when we get to South Dakota though, as we plan on parking the RV in a campground where Mel and Fin will stay and John and I along with Elliot and Olivia are going to go hunt up a hotel. John hasn't said much about what he would like to go and do while we're in the Black Hills he just says that he is excited to see it, to see something different then sky scrapers and busy streets and yellow cabs. He told me that he was doing some research on the area and found that it was still pretty open with some towns being as far as fifty to sixty miles apart.

I hear John say something to me through the mike system in our helmets, pulling me out of my mussings. "What's that honey?" I coo back at him.

"I said what are you dreaming about back there?" John says again a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You." I reply playfully.

"Hmm. What are you thinking about me?" he asks me in a seductive tone.

"How when we get to somplace where we can be alone how I want to strip your clothes off of you a piece at a time and then take advantage of you." I say. I grab John as the bike takes a lurch to the side and then is quickly righted. I guess what I said threw him a little off balance.

"Really?" I hear him croak back at me.

"Um-hmm." I say. Then I lean forward and kiss his neck. "It's been days John and I honestly have to say, I miss you, a lot."

I can hear the smile in his voice when he says to me, "I've been missing you too, honey."

(JOHN POV)

I thought I was honestly going to get into an accident when my super hot, younger girlfriend told me she was day dreaming about stripping me down and having her way with me. I also saw Olivia turn around and give me a funny look before she leaned forward and said something to Elliot. I am sure she thought I was having a heart attack from being overloaded on testosterone or something. They have been making jokes about me not being able to keep up with Casey for the past two months. To bad they don't know that I've been keeping up with her for almost over a year now.

I will admit I love Casey Novak, hell I would stand at the top of one of these hills we're going to, and shout it out. I also have plans for little Miss Casey while were on vacation out here as well. No one knows what they are, other than me. I haven't even shared them with Fin and he is my best friend but I figured what the hell, I'm not getting any younger and if I'm going to do it, I just need to do like Nike says, "Just Do It".

We keep motoring down the road but I know that it will soon be my turn to take over the monster RV and drive for a while. I hate driving, but I really hate riding more. It was actually my idea that we ride our bikes for a while too, just to keep them well lubed on our thousands of mile long trip to the Black Hills. I hate admitting it, but I get motion sickness very easily and riding in the big RV was just like sitting on one of the ferry boats out to Staten Island. It made me sick as a dog which didn't help me start out my trip. Ok, it sucked, I will admitt it. It also sucked that while I am very good detective and can lie to the dirtiest criminal with ease, I am a terrible lier when it comes to playing card. The girls picked up on that really quickly and beat me down several times playing this terrible card game know as bull shit. The girls of course loved it and every time they began to get the least bit bored with things would suggest that we play that.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Casey's soft hands on my upper bicep. "John, why don't you put some music on for us?" she asks me. I know that she loves AC/DC and I already have it in the player so I push play and almost have my ear drums blown out by "Shook Me All Night Long". I turn down the volume a bit and hear her say a delighted thank you. I know that everyone was shocked this morning and were probably thinking "Slut" when they saw Casey come out in her tight little shorts. They are so used to her being the conservative assistant district attorney, they will most likely see a whole new side of her while we're gone. Little did everyone know my little gal has a wild streak a mile wide. I know it suprised me when I first got to see her preferred sleeping attire, which is nothing. I nearly died and went to heaven, right there, thanking St. Peter the whole way. Then I discovered her love for rock and roll and spicy Mexican food. I can honestly say Casey is a total contradiction kind of like Superman in a way, mild, conservative by day and wild woman by night but I love her anyway.

**Please R&R or I swear I will not post another chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry all! I have been super super busy as of late so please accept my apologies and enjoy this next chapter! First one to name this chapter wins a prize! Oh and again thanks for the reviews, I love em!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, that damn Dick Wolf does.**

**Untitled Chapter**

(Melinda's POV)

Ok, I have to say this I am really, really getting sick of this RV! I want to be out on the open road but as sick of the RV as I am, I am also really enjoying my alone time with Fin. When I first met him I was a little taken aback. Here came this guy from narcotics with a tough attitude and an even tougher appearance. I have to honestly admit that when I first saw him I thought he was a perp. That was until I got to know him though. He is the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful man I think I have ever met. I can tell by just looking at him that he genuinely cares about me. When I look in his eyes I see only me there and that makes me feel so special.

Most people don't know this but I have been in some pretty terrible relationships, well other than maybe Casey and Olivia, two of my best friends. Then I met Fin, got to know him and well fell in love. Ok I should say that I am in love and to chicken to say so and I don't know how Fin feels. For as sweet as he is, he keeps his emotions well hidden at least when it comes to things like love, marriage and children. Not saying that I want to rush into those things, I mean we have only been together for the past four months so our relationship is still fairly new. I just hope I can keep my mouth shut on this trip and not let all my feelings come spilling out all over the highway or the floor of this RV. I hope.

I look over at Fin who is driving along, looking bored so I say to him, "Fin, when are John or Elliot supposed to come and take over?"

He looks at me and smiles one of his sweetest smiles and says, "Don't know baby. I guess I never asked them when we took off."

I love it when he calls me his baby; it sends little shivers all through my body. It is not like I haven't heard a man use endearments towards a woman before, god, I remember when Elliot and Olivia first got together, and I thought I was going to have to ban them from coming down to my area, it was so mushy.

"Well." I hear myself saying, "I would really like to get out on the bike soon, I mean that is what we came on this trip for and it was your idea to come." I feel bad after I say it, because I feel like I just told him what to do.

He looks at me before turning his eyes back to the road and reaching over to take one of my hands, "Ok baby, no problem. I'll just pull over at the next rest area and John and Munch can flip to see who has to drive."

That makes me smile and I look forward to our stop at the next rest area.

(Fin's POV)

Mel and I haven't been together for long, four months but man she is one hot babe. I was so surprised when she said yes the first time I asked her out. I mean when we first met I kind of thought she was a stuck up bitch. Then I got to know her through the cases and such and my life changed for the better.

I had a run with some real stupid women, ones that didn't care about me or themselves, so I guess when I met Mel, I was expecting the same thing. Mel showed me otherwise, real fast. It only took me about two hundred tries of asking her out to say yes too. She really made me work hard to get and keep her attentions on just me.

Four months ago she finally put me out of my misery and said that yes she would go out with me. I took her to a real posh restaurant in Manhattan, spent a fortune on it too, but it must have done the trick cause she's still here by my side.

I look over at her and still can't figure out what she sees in me, a boy from the hood. Much says it's my personality, and he doesn't mean that in a nice way. I guess, I just wish I could get up my nerve to tell her my real feelings. I'm already suspecting that she has something that she wants to tell me, and I hope that it is the same thing that I want to tell her. I love her, if I had been dating her more than four months, I would be asking her to marry me on bended knee and everything. Wouldn't the boys love to see that one, Odafin Tutuola down on his knees asking a woman to marry him! What a laugh, right?

I see the rest area ahead and put the turn signal on in the RV to let Elliot and Munch know that I was pulling over. I'm ready to get out on the open road and get out of this damn RV. I hope Munch loses the flip to see who drives too. That would be hilarious.

**Ok I know a short chapter that is not the best. This was just hard to write, next chapter more dialogue as some have asked for and the flip to see who drives, El or Munch? Who should win, your reviews will dictate!**


	5. Takin the Wheel

**Taking the Wheel**

Fin quickly pulled over at the next rest area and then jumped out of the monster RV. He unloaded his bike was checking things over when Munch and Elliot pulled up behind him. Munch gave Elliot a grim smile and said, "I guess this means that one of us has to drive that monstrous thing now huh?"

"Ahh, I know you can do it Munch!" Elliot said, taking off his sunglasses and looking at his friend.

That was when Olivia spoke up, "You know El, we could have a lot of fun driving the RV."

Elliot gave her one of those, don't be dumb, we don't want to drive the RV looks before asking, "What do you mean babe?"

"Well for one I think you would look really sexy behind the wheel of that RV and I can think of a lot of things that we can stop and do that those that are riding their bikes can't." Olivia said, giving Elliot a look that was pure naughtiness.

That brought the possibilities to the surface of both John and Elliot's minds at the same time and they said in unison, "I'll drive!"

This made Fin and the girls laugh and then Fin said, "Naw, I think you two can flip to see who drives. Mel and I are tired of always bein' alone."

John looked at his partner and friend, "How on earth can you tired of always being alone with a beautiful woman?" Causing Casey to give John the look that usually makes men fall over dead. This made him back track fast and say, "Your the most beautiful woman in the world, you know that Case. But you do have to admit, Liv and Mel are pretty too.

Fin just shook his head at his friend. "Well would you like to do nothing but drive a stupid RV.? I mean I came to ride my bike too. So get a damn quarter out of your pocket and flip with Elliot to see who drives and who rides with Mel and me."

John took a quarter out and flipped in the air, while airborne, Elliot called out tails leaving John with heads. When the quarter landed in John's palm he smacked it down on his other hand, revealing that it was tails, Elliot had won the flip and got to drive the RV. He quickly loaded his bike and then grabbed Olivia's hand. "Come on Liv."

Elliot and Olivia waited until the others took off ahead of them and then Elliot turned in his seat toward Olivia. "Wanna make out?"

Olivia laughed at that and shook her head no. "We need to get going Romeo. They'll get suspicious if they get to the next town were staying in and we don't show up for a couple of hours."

Elliot stuck his bottom lip out like a little kid and said, "Ok, but you owe me big time baby."

Olivia laughed and then took her lap top out, "I want to see what kinds of things there are to do in the Black Hills. I think it would be fun if we all split up for a while and went and did our own thing."

"Well we are definitely going to Mount Rushmore." Elliot said, maneuvering the big viachle out of the parking lot and onto the interstate highway.

They would be in South Dakota by tonight but on the eastern side. Elliot was looking forward to making it to the western side and getting the chance to spend some quality time with Olivia and to see the sights that South Dakota was known for.

On the bikes ahead of the RV, Fin and Melinda and John and Casey were all enjoying the cooler evening air. It had been hot for the past few days and at times Casey thought she was about cooked. Being a red head wasn't fun when you had the fair skin that went along with it. She had taken to wearing a long sleeved shirt a few days earlier so that she didn't keep burning. "Where are we staying tonight, honey?" she asked John.

"Uhm. I think in some little town just inside the South Dakota border. Why?"

"Are we staying in a campground again?" Casey asked. She really wanted to take a nice hot, long, bath and that wasn't possible in the camper.

"I don't know. Why? Getting tired of spending all this quality time with all of us?" John asked.

"No. I just really want a real bed and a hot bath." Casey said.

"Well I see what I can do to make your wish come true." John said, gunning the engine and trying to get to the destination just a little faster.

Behind John and Casey, Fin and Melinda were taking their time, enjoying the scenery that was passing them by. "So have you ever been to South Dakota before?" Melinda asked Fin.

"Nope. Never been there in my life. You?"

"No. I've always wanted to go and see Mount Rushmore and some of the other sites they have there but it was never something that was a real important thing to do for my family." Melinda said. She felt bad after asking the question, she knew that Fin had grown up in a rough neighborhood and even rougher household. She stayed quiet after that until Fin said something to her.

"Hey baby, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Bout, what?"

"Work." Melinda lied.

"I thought you had everything squared away before we left?" Fin asked confused.

"Yes, I did but when you leave everything to someone else like that, it just makes you worry. Aren't the three of you worried that a big case will come up and Cragen will call you all back home?"

"I can't speak for the others, but personally I'm not worried. The rookies can get some experience." Fin said.

In the RV Olivia was busy on her laptop cruising the internet looking for different things in South Dakota that would give her and Elliot some alone time. Elliot was driving along, not even really paying attention to what was going on around him when Olivia broke into his thoughts with a loud squeal of delight. "El! I've found it, I've found the perfect way for us to get away and have some alone time."

Elliot almost drove off the road when he Olivia broke into his mindless driving. "Whoa." He said straightening out the RV and turning his attention to Olivia. "Ok, what now Liv?"

"A Bed and Breakfast. We can go stay at one and be alone for a couple of days. I mean look at this one, it's in the country on someone's family homestead. (A/N: Just so you know, until this summer my grandma ran a B&B. This one is roughly based on that.) I think that would be so cool to meet people that have a deep history in one place."

"Ok." Elliot said, slowly. "How much is this great place going to cost me?"

"El! You're not supposed to be worried about cost! You're supposed to be worried about making me happy and yourself happy!"

Elliot smiled at that, unable to deny Olivia anything, if she would have asked for the moon he would have tried to get that for her too. "Ok. So can we get a booking for say in three days?"

"I don't know. There's a phone number here so I guess I'll call and see what I can do." Olivia said, whipping her cell phone out and dialing the number.

Elliot listened to her side of the conversation of mostly, yes and no and then her giving both hers and Elliot's cell numbers. When she hung up the phone, Olivia said, "I got it."

Elliot smiled and said, "Great! So how far away are we going from everyone else?"

"Well the B&B is down by this little town in the badlands, called Scenic. The lady I just talked to said it's a small two bedroom house but she only rents to one couple at a time. She serves breakfast and we can buy supper for eight dollars a person."

"Wow. We would never eat that cheaply in the city." Elliot said. "Is it all home cooked?"

"You know it baby." Olivia said, playfully. "So I set up our booking for three days from now for two days, so we can do some touring down in the badlands and such. I hear that there are lots of great things to see down there too."

"I'll take your word for it. You're the boss you know." Elliot said, laughing as Olivia playfully punched his arm.

They pulled into Madison, South Dakota later that night and decided to check into a hotel. Everyone was sick of sleeping the RV, and decided that a night with a real bed, a real shower and a real bathroom.

Once they got into their room, Olivia run into her and Elliot's room and fell over in the bed. "Aww. El, join me, this feels soooo good."

Elliot flopped down next to her and rolled her into his arms. "As good as this?"

"Nothing, feels as good as being in your arms, El. You know that." Olivia said, placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yup and I love you too." Elliot said.

Casey and John were enjoying their room as well. "Oh it is going to be so nice to sleep all night without listening to Fin snore." Casey said, laughing.

She didn't see John turn red. It was he who had been snoring; it seemed the drier air was giving him sinus trouble. "Uh, Case." He said, deciding to tell her it was him with the snoring problem. "It was me that was snoring; I've been having some trouble with my sinuses since we got into this drier air."

Casey laughed and began pulling her hair out of its pony tail. "That's ok honey. Thanks for telling me now; I've been blaming Fin and Elliot for day."

"So what do you want for dinner?" John asked her, looking out the window at the little town. "I don't think you and Liv will be able to get Chinese food delivered here."

"I already thought of that. I saw a pizza place so let's order that." Casey said.

In Fin and Melinda's room, Melinda went straight to a hot bath and Fin flopped down on the bed. Thank god he wouldn't have to listen to Munch snoring tonight. He lay there and listened to Mel in the bathroom. He had forgotten how much he missed listening to a woman doing her thing in the bathroom, running the water, making little splashing sounds as she bathed. He wished that he and Mel were four years into their relationship instead of just four months. He had so many things he wanted to say to her, he wasn't sure where he could even begin. Well he did but he was a chicken and he would admit it. God, he mentally shook his head, I laughed at Munch when he was stressing out over all this telling a woman that he loved her stuff. Granted John had a lot harder thing to deal with being old enough to be that woman's father. It must not have bothered Casey to much though because she was still with him and she loved him back.

Melinda came out a short time later, her dark hair wrapped in a towel. "The bathroom is free now, if you would like to use it."

"Thanks baby." Fin said, jumping up from the bed and placing a soft kiss on her lips before going to take a shower.

Melinda began to get ready to relax while Fin was in the shower. For some reason she was nervous, she didn't know why, she and Fin had slept together before. Maybe it was just the whole being in a different place and totally out of their element.

John and Casey ordered the pizza and then Elliot and Olivia came to help eat. While they were eating, John looked around and said, "Say where are Melinda and Fin at?"

"Probably getting it on in their room." Elliot said, looking at Olivia. "You promised you know."

Olivia turned from her girly conversation with Casey and patted Elliot on the thigh, "I know, just hold your shorts on."

"Only if you promise to take them off me later." Elliot said, giving Olivia a suggestive look

That caused Casey to laugh and then almost choke on her pizza. John patted her on the back and laughed as she continued to giggle at Olivia's comment. "I didn't need to hear that you guys."

"Come on Liv, lets get out of here before we kill Casey." Elliot said.

"Alright. Bye guys, see you bright and early." Olivia said, following Elliot to the door.

"Thanks for sharing the pizza. See you in the morning." Elliot said, escorting Olivia out.

Once they got to their room it seemed that Olivia couldn't get out of her clothes fast enough or Elliot out of his. "Let's go take a bubble bath!"

Elliot obliged and they disappeared into the bathroom.

**I know I know a sucky ending but I didn't know how to end it. Please please just R&R and I'll promise to make the next chapter better.**


	6. Sturgis

**Sorry for taking so long to update but my hubby and I are in the process of getting ready to move across the state at the end of the week and it is keeping me super busy right now. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. For those of you that wanted smut at the end of that last chapter, I think we can all use our imaginations can't we?**

The next morning the whole gang was up early after a night of rest that didn't include cramped quarters and listening to John's snoring. After breakfast they all decided that John should be the next one to drive the RV and that they would be in the Sturgis area by later that afternoon.

Olivia was so excited, she couldn't wait to get out there and go spend some alone time with Elliot. Not that she didn't love her friends but she loved her man more and she wanted him to herself. She climbed on to the back of the bike and waited for Elliot who was in a serious conversation with Fin and John.

"John, you're going to have to get off the interstate down by Murdo." Fin was saying. "I guess they are working on the road and have width restrictions."

"Uggh." John groaned. "Do you know how far that goes?"

"Nope." Elliot said, relieved that he wasn't the one driving today.

The guys talked for a few more minutes and then Elliot went back to his bike. "Ready to go babe?" he asked Olivia, who was looking at the map, trying to find this Scenic.

She looked up, "Yeah. Is everything under control for you guys?"

"Yeah. John just has to take a little detour due to width restrictions on the interstate." Elliot said, climbing on to the bike and starting it. It roared to life and Elliot revved the engine. "You know when Kathy and I got married and then had the kids, I never thought that I would get to live this dream." he said revving the engine again.

Olivia laughed, "Was I a part of that dream El?"

"You became a part of it when I met you eight years ago, Liv. Did I tell you how much I love you, today?"

Olivia put on an air of indecision and cocked her head to the side, "I don't know, but you know that I don't mind hearing it as much as you want to say it."

Elliot laughed, pulled her to him for a kiss and then with their noses pressed together said, "I love you Olivia Benson and I promise that I will for the rest of my living days."

"I love you to El." Olivia said.

"Hey you two! Let's get this show on the road!" Fin yelled. "You can do that all you want later."

Elliot and Olivia laughed at their friend and pulled out of the parking lot, and headed towards the interstate, setting the pace for the morning.

Melinda slapped Fin on the arm. "What's wrong with a few smooches in the morning before heading out?"

"Nothin." Fin said, turning his head and kissing her quickly. "Let's go."

As soon as Fin pulled out following Elliot, John started the RV and slowly began following behind his two friends. Casey was sitting next to him reading a magazine when she casually said without looking up, "So, Elliot and Olivia are going to stay at a bed and breakfast while we're in the hills. Isn't that romantic?"

"I guess if you're into that type of thing." John said, concentrating on the road.

"Well what types of things do you want to do while we're out here?" Casey asked, fishing for John to tell her that he had plans for a romantic get away for them as well.

"I don't know. I hear there are some good concerts out there." John said. He had plans he just didn't want to tell them to Casey because he wanted it to be a surprise for her.

"Oh." Casey said, turning back to her magazine. Inside she was fuming, why couldn't John plan romantic little getaways like that for them? Sometime he made her so mad.

After five hours of driving, a detour for John and Casey, and a lot of road construction, they arrived in Sturgis. They avoided the main street and went out to find the campground that Fin had reserved a place in. The campground was packed and alive with action. They parked the RV and John unloaded his bike and the three couples headed down to Main Street. The place was wall to wall bikes and people.

Elliot couldn't believe how cool it was. He drove down the main street and assessed the people. He decided in that moment that he had the hottest biker babe there with him. Once they parked he pulled Liv to him and whispered that into her ear, causing her to laugh. "Thanks El!" she said.

They went and perused the stores along main street most of them selling bike week memorabilia. "I'm going to wait until the day before we leave to buy the kids gifts." Elliot said, after he and Olivia left a store, walking hand in hand. They had left the others inside.

"That's probably a good idea." Olivia said. "So tomorrow we ride down to the bed and breakfast."

"Ok. So I guess we can go that way and spend a couple of days checking things out?" Elliot asked.

"Uhm-hmm." Olivia said. "The lady I talked to said that her place is only 30 miles from Wall Drug."

"30 miles. Wow, this isn't anything like the city is it?" Elliot asked.

"Nope." Fin said, walking up beside them with Melinda. "People out here measure things in miles not blocks."

"It's kind of refreshing though." Melinda said, wrapping her hand around Fin's arm. "I mean it was so nice to actually see clouds in the sky in stead of skyscrapers and smog."

"Yeah, I really enjoyed the ride out." Casey said, pulling John up on the other side of Elliot and Olivia. "The landscape was beautiful."

"Yeah I thought so too." Elliot agreed. "It was nice to have fresh air. If I didn't have a job that I love in New York and my kids as well, I would think about moving out here. Taking things easy."

Olivia looked at him, "Really El? I never knew that you ever thought about moving out of the city." Olivia honestly couldn't see herself not living in the city but it was something to consider, especially if it meant being with Elliot. She tried to imagine her and Elliot living on a farm and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Casey and Melinda asked at the same time.

Olivia smiled at her friends and said, "I was trying to imagine El and I living on a farm."

That caused the others to laugh as well.

"Farmer Elliot. Naw, don't have a good ring to it." Fin said.

"Yeah I don't I can see Elliot living in the middle of nowhere." John said.

"I never said I was moving. I have my kids and my job to think about you know, and Olivia." Elliot said.

That night they had supper in a fairly nice little cafe and instantly saw the difference again between a small town and New York City. Their waitress was a friendly young lady that had a quick smile and seemed eager to please. "Hi my name is Rachel and I'll be your sever tonight. Can I start anyone out with something to drink?"

They each ordered iced tea and the waitress left them to peruse their menus. When she returned with the drinks she asked. "Are you all ready to order?"

John looked up from the menu and said, "I'm ready. What about you Casey?"

"Yeah."

The others nodded their agreement that they were ready to order as well. The girl took out her order pad and said, "Ok. Will these checks be split?"

"Yeah." Fin said. "Her and I." he said motion towards Melinda, "And those two and those two."

"Ok great." Rachel said. "So what can I get you all?"

She wrote down each order and walked back towards the kitchen.

"I think that is the perkiest waitress that I have ever had." John said. "I mean that girl actually acted like she was happy to see us."

"Yeah, it was kind of nice to be served by someone who doesn't look pissed off at the world." Fin agreed with him.

The waitress returned a short while later with a tray laden down with food and another girl behind her, carrying the rest of the plates. Both girls served them and then told them to enjoy their meal. Everyone dug in and agreed how good the food was before really digging in and eating and not talking. The girl returned periodically to check on them and ensure that everything was ok. Then when it appeared that they were getting done eating she asked them if they would like dessert and gave them their check.

Elliot leaned back in the chair and looked at his check. "Gee only twenty bucks for Liv and I. That's the best meal that I've eaten that Liv didn't cook for that price."

"Yeah mine wasn't bad either. I really liked that buffalo burger. What about you Case?" John said.

"Oh it was great. Just like beef." Casey said, wiping her fingers on a napkin. "I hear that it is really good for your heart too."

"Well that Indian taco was awesome!" Melinda said. "I don't think I've ever had something so good."

"No that was pretty tasty." Fin agreed as they walked out the door.

Fin and Melinda headed back to their bike to go back to the RV and Elliot, Olivia, John and Casey walked back towards their hotel after everyone said their good nights and good byes. Once they reached the hotel, Elliot grabbed Olivia around the waist and said, "Well Liv should we go up and christen the room?" he asked waggling his eyebrows at her.

Olivia laughed and punched his arm. "Shh. El, you can't talk like that out in public, what will people think?" she said in mock horror.

"They'll think that lucky bastard is going to get some." Elliot said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

John took Casey by the hand and said, "I think we should go on upstairs now, dear." pulling her towards the door.

On the way up the stairs Casey looked at John and said, "John why aren't we ever playful like that?" a hurt look on her face.

"Aww. Case. I'm sorry. I have trouble being all cutesy I guess. I don't mean that I don't love you though." John said, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles, glad that she didn't use the opportunity to punch him in the nose. "I'll try for you though, ok?"

"Ok." Casey said.

Elliot and Olivia stayed in the parking lot for a while, kissing and groping a little too, until Olivia, said, "We should go up to our room you know, instead of doing this out in the open."

Elliot raised his head from where he was kissing Olivia's neck. "Alright." The he slipped his arm down and under her knees. "I'll carry you up the stairs then."

Olivia laughed the whole way up the stairs and opened the door for them when they reached their room. "Ok, now put me down El!"

"Nope." Elliot said, pushing through the door and heading straight towards the bed, where they landed in a jumble of arms and legs. "Now let's get you naked woman!" he growled.

Olivia obliged him and knew that tonight was going to be another of intense loving from an insatiable man.

**I know I know, I really leave hangy endings but that makes things more fun right? Besides I think we all have good enough imaginations to continue this story on our own. **


	7. A Country Get Away For El & Liv

**The chapter we have all been waiting for! Yay! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting to do this-forgive me please!) I don't own these folks-that damn Dick Wolf does.**

The next morning the three couples met for breakfast and Elliot and Olivia laid out their plans to visit the badlands and stay at the bed and breakfast for a few days. This earned both John and Fin dirty looks from their girls. When everyone split up the girls both hugged Olivia and told her to have a wonderful time with Elliot and that they would try to enjoy their time with John and Fin. John and Fin of course were giving Elliot the evil eye for putting them in the dog house with his thoughtfulness.

Elliot and Olivia hurried out after that, "I'm so excited El." Olivia said, taking her seat on the bike and adjusting the bandana that kept her hair out of her face.

"So am I. I can't wait to see the country side and to spend some time with you. Just think us together, no phones going off and interrupting up, no Cragen calling us up." Elliot said as he started the bike. "The girls looked upset, what was wrong."

Olivia gave him her "guys are so dense look" and said, "They were upset because John and Fin didn't think to do something like this."

"I can't take credit for it, this was your idea."

"I know that, but you went along with it. Do you honestly think that Fin would go spend time in the country?" Olivia asked, shaking her head slightly at the thought of her hard core, home boy friend ever spending time in a rural area.

Elliot pulled out of the parking lot and he and Olivia made their way back to the interstate highway that run through Sturgis. They took that back to Rapid City where they hit highway 44. "This is supposed to be a scenic highway, so we should be able to see some nice sights today." Olivia said to Elliot as they left the city limits.

They rode along for a ways until Olivia spotted some cows along the edge of the road grazing, "Oh, El, look at the cows and their babies."

"Yeah, I think baby cows are called calves Liv." Elliot said with a chuckle.

Soon they were riding into the little town of Scenic. "Wow if you blinked you would miss this place!" Elliot said, looking around at his surroundings which included a bar, store, post office, trading post and gas station.

"I think it's kind of cool, El. I wonder what it's like to live here." Olivia asked.

"Probably boring." Elliot said as he pulled up in front of the bar and cut the engine. "I bet not much happens in this place."

They got off the bike and walked into the bar, to find that it still had sawdust on the floors and a shiny polished bar. Elliot looked at the ceiling and it was covered in funny symbols, curious he asked the bar tender, a younger gal, what they were. "Say ma'am, what are those symbols on the ceiling?"

The girl behind the bar kind of covered her mouth to hide a small smile and said, "Those are brands. The local ranchers use them to identify their cattle."

"Really? I figured that was something that they only did on old western movies." Elliot said, continuing to look at all the brands covering the ceiling.

"Yes. The ones on the ceiling in here are all from local ranches. Wall Drug does the same thing in their store." the girl said. "Can I get you anything?"

Olivia pulled up one of the bar stools which were old milk cans with tractor seats on top. "Sure, I would love to have a coke." she said.

"Sure." the girl said. "Can I get you anything sir?" she asked Elliot who was still admiring the ceiling.

"Uh, sure." Elliot said, taking a seat next to Olivia. "I'll have the same thing as Olivia."

They drank their cokes and chatted with the girl, who they learned name was Jess. They asked if she knew about the bed and breakfast that they would be staying at in that night.

"Oh yes!" Jess said. "I know Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. They are really nice people and they have a really nice place. You'll enjoy your stay out there." she said. (A/N: I changed names to protect the innocent--since the B&B did exist in real life up until this year!)

After finishing their drinks Elliot and Olivia stopped in the trading post that sold a variety of crafts and buffalo meat. "We should send John and Casey down they were so fond of that buffalo meat last night." Olivia said with a laugh. She picked up some information from the lady that was working in the trading post. She told them that she was the owner/operator of the trading post and also the one who had raised and butcher the buffalo that she was selling the meat from.

"That's kind of neat." Elliot said as they walked out the door with their new information. "People here seem to be very self sufficient."

"Yeah." Olivia said.

They didn't go far from the little town before they had to turn onto the gravel road that would take them to the B and B. Slowly they made their way down the gravel road and up a long hill. When they reached the top they saw the sign that signaled their turn and then made their way down more gravel road.

When they reached the house, they found a bunch of buildings all painted white with green trim. The lawns were green and lush, a black and white dog came to greet them as they came to a stop as did as did a bunch of fat little black and white puppies.

"Oh, look at the puppies, Elliot! Aren't they cute?" Olivia asked. She got off the bike as quickly as she could and reached down to first pet the mother of the puppies and then the puppies themselves.

"Yeah they are." Elliot said as he knelt down next to Olivia to pet the puppies.

"Hello." an older gentleman with glasses said as he came out from the bigger of the two houses. "I see you've met Sally and the kids. I'm Don Johnson."

"Elliot Stabler." Elliot said standing and extending his hand in greeting. "And this is my girlfriend Olivia Benson."

Olivia stood and extended her hand as well.

"Well I suppose you guys have had a pretty hot ride today, how about you come inside and get a cool drink and I introduce you to Joy, my wife." Don said.

"That sounds great." Elliot said, taking Olivia's hand.

They followed the older man into the house and where they were introduced Joy Johnson. She was a warm lady that was willing and wanting to see to their every need. She offered them a drink and then led them over to the other house. "This is the house." she said. "You can use whatever bed you would like and like I told Olivia on the phone, I don't rent this place to more than one couple at a time unless of course they come together."

"That's great Joy." Elliot said, carrying their bags in and setting them down.

"Will you folks be having supper with us tonight?" Joy asked.

Elliot looked at Olivia who just shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, that sounds really great."

They at what was know as supper at around six o'clock that evening. It was then that they met Don and Joy's granddaughter Cass, a seventeen year old girl that was full of questions about New York and their work at SVU.

"So you guys do work just like on that show, Law and Order: SVU?" Cass asked, her eyes shinning with excitement.

"Yes we do." Olivia replied. She had been answering most of Cass's questions but it seemed the girl just kept coming up with them.

"That is so cool!" Cass cried. "I would love to try that out someday!"

"It's a hard job. Don't let the glamour you see on TV fool you, kid." Elliot said, with a small smile.

"I know, I just think it would be cool to do work that helps people." Cass said, folding her napkin in her lap.

"Cass, I think you've bothered Elliot and Olivia enough now. Why don't you go and do your chores now." Don said.

"Yes grandpa." Cass said, getting up and leaving the table.

"I'm sorry about my granddaughter, she gets carried away sometimes." Don explained to their guest. "I'm surprised that she let anyone get a word in edgewise when she found out what you two do for work."

"It's fine Don." Elliot said, trying to put the older man at ease. "Liv and I are glad to see that a younger person has that much enthusiasm for a job that isn't always pretty."

"That's right." Olivia said. "If we could get recruits like Cass once in a while, ones that really wanted to help people it would be great!"

Once supper was finished up and Elliot and Olivia had thanked their host and hostess they wandered back outside to enjoy the nice evening. After arranging lawn chairs on the grass Elliot excused himself and went back into the house where they would be staying for the night. He had a gift for Olivia but he wasn't sure if he should give it to her now or wait until they got ready to go back to New York.

He took the one and a half karat diamond ring out of the pouch that he had been carrying it in and looked at it, as if willing it to help him make a decision. The ring was simple, just a band and the stone set high in the middle but he somehow knew that it was something that Liv would like. She was really a no frills kind of girl. He remembered the ring that he had bought for Kathy when they had gotten married. It hadn't been fancy enough for her, so he had to take it back and get a different one. He remember with clarity how embarrassed he had been when he had presented his simple ring to her and she had simply shoved it back into his face and told him that it wasn't good enough for her. He knew that Olivia wouldn't do that to him though and he also knew now that when Kathy wouldn't accept the ring that he had picked out that they were setting themselves on a course with disaster and pain. So what if she was pregnant, it would have meant only one child being hurt by a divorce instead of 4.

Elliot sighed and put the ring back into its little blue velvet pouch and back into its hiding place in his suitcase. Later he would give it to her, not today, maybe tomorrow.

He went back outside to find Liv gone. He walked around the yard looking for her only to find her with Cass, down in an old chicken coop playing with the puppies again. "Hey." He said walking into the coop with the two.

"Hey El. These puppies are so cute! I wish we could take one home with us." Olivia said, snuggling one of the puppies to her chest.

"They are pretty cute but I am pretty sure that they aren't ready to leave their mom yet." Elliot said, scratching one of the puppies behind the ears. He knew already that Olivia was getting attached so he hoped that he could cut off any notions of them taking a puppy home with them.

"Actually, they are eight weeks old as of today." Cass said.

Elliot saw Olivia's face light up and knew that he was in trouble. "Did you hear that El?" Olivia said, a smile spreading across her face bringing a light to her eyes. "Oh I wish we could take you home with us." She said to the puppy that she was holding.

Elliot gave Cass a look that he hoped that the girl would understand meant, be quiet now. The girl however didn't seem to get the idea that Elliot didn't want to haul a puppy home with them. "Well I'm sure that grandpa would let you have one. I mean he is just going to give them away anyway."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Liv." Elliot said, again trying to head off any notions that they needed a dog, in the city, especially a dog like a border collie. Elliot didn't know a lot about dogs but he was sure that a dog like that would not be happy living in a cramped apartment.

Olivia seemed to get what Elliot was trying to say because he saw her eyes fall; a small breath of frustration escaped her. "Elliot's right. A dog like this needs to be where he or she can do what they want when they want."

They left the puppies and Cass shortly after that and Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia as they walked back towards the house. "I'm sorry Liv. Maybe someday when we get a bigger place when can get a small dog. I know the twins would love it and they could help take care of it too."

"Ok." Olivia said, sadly as she laid her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"Don't be sad, honey." Elliot said, pulling her closer. "I promise to get you a dog when we get a house and don't have to live in apartments." He kissed her head and led her back up to the house.

"I know you will El. I guess I just let myself get attached to those babies."

"I know it's easy to do. Did I ever tell you about the dog that I found once?" Elliot asked as they went into the house and sat down on the couch, Olivia still encased in Elliot's arms.

"No. Tell me."

"Well I was about seven years old and I found this little puppy on the street. Pop was off working a case and not home a lot then so I took him home and showed him to mom. She fell in love with him instantly too so we took the puppy in." Elliot began his tale.

"What did you call him?" Olivia asked, snuggling in closer to Elliot, making them more comfortable.

"Buster." Elliot said and then continued. "So mom and I cleaned Buster up and because dad was off working that case it was just us and my brothers and sisters for a few days. We all fell in love with Buster pretty fast. Then dad come home and found Buster. He of course threw a fit, screaming and yelling at mom, asking her why in the world she let me keep a dog when he could barely feed the family on his pay."

"What happened?" Olivia asked, feeling tears come to her eyes and her heart breaking at the thought that seven year old Elliot had something he loved taken away from him. The tears began to fall with his next comment.

"Dad made me take him to the pound. On the way home he told me that dogs that no one wanted were put to sleep and since what I had found was a mutt that is what would happen to my dog too. He also told me he never wanted to come home and find a dog in his house again." Elliot said his hands clenched into fist.

Olivia rubbed a hand down his tense arms. "It's ok El. I bet Buster went to a good home."

Elliot just shook his head. "I don't know. I went down to the pound a couple of times but they wouldn't tell what had happened to him. For a long time every time I saw a dog, I thought it was Buster. That's why I said no to one of the puppies, I would hate for us to all get attached to him and then not be able to keep him."

Olivia just nodded her head, now understanding why Elliot had reacted the way he had towards the idea of taking a puppy home. "I understand now El. It's ok."

That night Olivia lay in bed listening to Elliot's even breathing thinking again about the story that he had told her earlier. She had known Elliot for eight years now and since they had gotten together she had began to learn more and more about him and his childhood. So far she had gained from his few stories that his father was a bastard that hadn't really cared about the feelings of a small boy. Olivia was also glad that the cycle hadn't continued with Elliot as he was great with his kids. She also knew that he would move heaven and earth to make sure his kids had his support and knew it. Sure he had times when he wasn't home for dinner because he was working a case, that was his job, but it didn't mean that he didn't want to be there for dinner with them. She also knew that before his divorce when he made it home he always went and kissed each of them individually good night and told them that he loved them.

She also thought about the fact that Elliot had mentioned them getting a house together. Sure they had talked about it a little bit but it was one of those things that they talked about because they had nothing else to talk about at the time. It was a dream that was only thought of when the realities of their jobs weren't pushing in on them. Sure that is what had happened. Elliot had only mentioned it to make her feel better about the puppy. He wasn't going to do anything like god forbid, ask her to marry him and then go out and buy a house and have the yard and dog and whole nine yards that came with suburban life, was he? Olivia fell asleep with those thoughts on her mind.

**I know you all were probably looking for some smut but I can honestly say that I suck at writing it. It may sneak in later but it just didn't have the heart to put it in this chapter, besides who can resists puppies? Huh? **

**Please also know that this story may not be updated for a few days as I am in the process of packing and moving in the next few days so I will be supper busy. Please be patient and don't give up on me!**

**If you have been reading Return to the Frontier, I am still working on it, ideas for it just aren't coming very fast right now, as I have lots of story ideas that I am trying to filter through. So please be patient with me. Thanks.**

**NOW--- please review! **


	8. A Little Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own em' that damn Dick Wolf does.**

**Note: I am not a biker; I just live in the same area as the rally so I see a lot of bikers. If I make any mistakes they are purely mine.**

**Other Note: Don't worry I know we get a couple El/Liv chapters but if you are waiting for Melinda and Fin and JC they will be back and the girls will be getting their tattoos.**

The next morning Elliot woke early and decided to get his plan set into action. He planned on asking Olivia a very important question today if he could find a nice, romantic memorable spot to do it. The nice thing was that no one knew, well other than his kids. He had talked to them when they were all over before they left on their vacation with their mom. He had wanted to be sure that they were ok with what their father was planning. He could remember clearly what each of them had said.

Maureen had started laughing when he asked his children what they would think of having Olivia as a step-mom. "Gee dad, I'm surprised that it's taken you this long to ask her! Of course we aren't going to mind, we love Olivia!"

That had eased Elliot's mind somewhat because he knew his hardest sell was going to come from Maureen and Kathleen, especially Kathleen as she was the closest to their mother. Her comment surprised him a lot, "Yeah Dad, I think that would be really nice if you had someone to share your life with. I mean you know mom has someone now so you should have someone too." Kathleen had told him. It had almost made him cry.

The twins of course were ecstatic about the thought of him and Olivia getting married and had been full of questions about the wedding. Elliot had to slow them down and tell that he hadn't even asked Olivia yet but he was sure that if she said yes that she would allow them to help her plan the wedding.

When Olivia woke up, she reached across the bed for Elliot and found him gone. Then she heard him, singing in the shower. It was a song that she had never heard him sing before, and he usually didn't. Olivia stretched her arms and legs and just laid there enjoying the soft bed. No reason to hurry with Elliot in the bathroom. She looked at the clock, it was only six fifteen so they had a little time, and their hostess said that to be at breakfast at seven o'clock or shortly after.

Elliot walked in a few minutes later, just a tiny white towel around his waist. "Oh. Morning Liv." he said. "I thought you were still sleeping."

Olivia giggled and said, "It's kind of hard to sleep when you're being serenaded at six in the morning."

Elliot didn't say anything; he just went over to his bag and began pulling some clothes out of it. Then he asked, "You didn't like my singing this morning?"

Olivia laughed again, "No, the singing was great, I've just never heard you sign that particular song before."

"Oh. Well I heard it and I really liked it. I know, I know, its country so Fin and Munch are going to ride my ass raw if they find out." Elliot said, pulling on a pair of boxer briefs and his jeans.

Olivia laughed again and threw the covers back. "I'm going to go take a shower, ok. Oh and your country music secret is safe with me."

Elliot smiled at her and watched her walk into the bathroom. "Thanks babe." Once Olivia was in the bathroom, Elliot quickly finished dressing and put the little blue velvet pouch into his front jeans pocket. That was the most important thing that he would take with him today so he didn't want to forget it. After he was ready he opened the bathroom door and said to Olivia. "Hey Liv I'm going outside to get the bike ready for the day ok."

"Ok. Don't forget we're staying here again tonight." Olivia said.

"I know." Elliot said, pulling back even though he was immensely enjoying the view of Olivia that he was getting through the glass shower doors and closing the bathroom door. He went out and checked things on the bike like tire pressure and his fuel gauge. Then he checked the oil and ensured that everything was ready to go for the day.

Then he took out the ring again and looked at it. He was looking at it and polishing it up again when Cass, the girl from the night before came up towards the house from the barn.

"Good morning Mr. Stabler." she said, carrying a large bottle.

"Oh, good morning Cass." Elliot said, looking up and smiling at the girl. "No sleeping in for you huh?"

"No sir. I have to get up and do my chores and feed my 4-H calves." Cass said, shaking the huge bottle in her hand. "Hey when you and Ms. Benson are ready Grandma will have breakfast ready to go."

"Ok. Thanks Cass." Elliot said, then looking at the ring, he said to the girl. "Cass I plan on giving this to Olivia today. Do you think she'll like it?"

Cass came closer and inspected the ring. "I think so. It looks really nice to me."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" the girl asked him.

"Yeah. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Yeah. But I thought cops couldn't be married." Cass asked.

"Well, that's a bridge will cross when we come to it." Elliot said. He didn't want to think about not being able to be Olivia's partner and god forbid being paired with someone like Munch. Not that he didn't like John, he just wasn't sure that he could work with him on a day to day basis in close quarters. He would miss looking up and seeing Liv setting across from him.

The girl seemed to accept that answer and shrugged her slender shoulders. "Ok. Well just come on into the house when you guy are ready to eat." She said before walking away.

Elliot shoved the ring back in his pocket and went towards the little house to see what Liv was doing. When he went in he called out, "Liv! Are you ready?"

Olivia emerged wearing body hugging jeans and a tank top. "Yeah I was just getting ready to come and find you." She said, coming across the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Naw, I'm good." Elliot said.

They went quickly to the other house and were greeted by first the smells of bacon and pancakes and then by Don and Joy. "Good morning!" Don greeted them.

"Good morning." they said together.

"Go in and sit down." Don said. "Either of you drink coffee?"

"Yes please." Elliot said.

"I'm good." Olivia said, holding up her cup.

Joy greeted them as they made their way to the dining room to sit down. Cass was already there and she gave them both a beaming smile.

Breakfast was served and Olivia couldn't believe the amount of grease these people consumed. They had both bacon and sausage before them; the pancakes had been fried in oil. It looked wonderful, greasy but wonderful. She and Elliot both dug in with gusto and soon Olivia was full. It wasn't often that she had more than a donut or just a cup of coffee for breakfast.

After breakfast Elliot and Olivia got their things ready to go and set off for the day. He headed towards the badlands and soon passed through the little town of Interior. "I love the names that they've given to their towns." Olivia said as they passed through. This town was roughly bigger but didn't sport much more than what Scenic had.

Their first stop was the Ben Riefel center that was just inside the entrance of the Badlands National Park. Their Elliot and Olivia were educated about the area and then they set off on their trip up through the breathtaking Pinnacles. Along the way there were little Scenic overlooks and at the first one that Elliot found was empty he stopped. He had decided on the way down this morning that this would be the perfect, memorable spot to ask Olivia to be his wife.

He pulled to a stop and cut the engine. Then he jumped off and offered Olivia his hand. "Come here you." he said, pulling her into his arms. They walked over to the little fence that kept people from falling over and looked out at the view.

"Oh! Isn't it beautiful El." Olivia said. "I can't believe that they call something so beautiful the bad lands."

Elliot laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I think it probably is bad land if you're trying to make your living from it."

"Your right. But it still is so pretty. Look at all the colors."

"You're pretty too." Elliot whispered in her ear.

"Thanks El." Olivia said, turning in his arms, bringing her attention to him and him alone.

"Beautiful. Gorgeous." Elliot said to her, punctuating each word with a kiss. "I have a question for you."

"Ok.." Olivia said, slightly confused. "Ask away."

Elliot released Olivia and pulled the little pouch out of his pocket before dropping down on one knee in front of her. "Olivia Serena Benson, I loved you from afar for a long time and then finally I got my chance to be with you. I want to continue to be with you, mind, body, heart and soul and that is why I am asking you to be my wife. Liv, will you marry me?"

Olivia felt the tears welling in her eyes and the throat close off as they began to fall. She finally just settled for shaking her head furiously to say yes.

Elliot grabbed her up wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around. "I love you Liv." he said into her ear.

Olivia found her voice then and said, "I love you too El."

Elliot let her go then and took her left hand in his and slipped the simple diamond ring onto her third finger. Olivia looked down at it and then held the hand up to watch the diamond sparkle in the light. "Oh this is so pretty El. I love it, absolutely love it!"

Elliot smiled at his new fiancé and said, "That's good because I really stressed out about it, wondering if you would like it or not."

"No El, it's perfect. Everything I've ever dreamed of."

"Good." Elliot said, placing a light kiss on her lips. "What do you think Casey and the others will say?" he asked, he knew Casey was Olivia's best friend and would be a big part of the planning of their wedding.

"Oh I expect Casey will be speechless at first, then she'll give John the business for not being romantic enough. Mel, well she'll probably stay pretty quiet, you know her, and she'll smile and congratulate us. John will give you the business because he is getting it from Casey and then he'll go and do something really nice for her. Fin, it's hard to say what he'll do or if he'll even comment."

"Hmm. You know everyone pretty well don't you." Elliot said. "I suppose we should continue with our tour of the badlands and then I thought we would stop at Wall Drug this afternoon before we head back to the B&B."

"Ok. That sounds fun. You know," Olivia said, running her fingers down Elliot's chest, "You were a pretty good boy this morning so you'll be rewarded tonight."

Elliot loved it when she used her seductive voice on him and pulled her close. "Hmm that sounds promising."

"Oh believe me, it will be."

They hopped back on the bike and finished making their way through the Pinnacles, then they toured the Sage Creek Rim Road and were able to see a lot of wildlife such as buffalo, mountain goats, deer and antelope.

In Wall they toured all the sights that the world famous Wall Drug Store had to offer them including a historic pharmacy. Elliot was really surprised to learn that Wall Drug was an actual functioning pharmacy for the residents of Wall, not just a huge tourist attraction.

After they finished with their sight seeing they headed back to the bed and breakfast and they were both happy to be back into their quiet country setting. "I'm so glad that we're back." Olivia said, stretching her arms over her head. "Let's go take a nap."

"Nuh-uh." Elliot said. "If we go into that bedroom I don't plan on doing anything that involves sleeping." He caught her around the waist and they walked back towards the house.

IN STURGIS

Fin and Melinda had taken off for the day to go hang with other bikers and John and Casey went to do some touring. John was slowly finding that riding a motorcycle while enjoyable on the weekends to relieve stress, really wasn't his thing. He could honestly say that he didn't plan on going to another rally, especially one as far away as Sturgis, South Dakota.

Right now they were in Spearfish at the fish hatchery checking out their fine facility and John was slowly walking behind Casey who seemed to want to do everything at warp speed. He was fingering the ring in his pocket. He couldn't honestly believe that he was thinking of asking another woman to marry him. You would have thought that four ex wives would have taught him his lesson but there was just something about Casey that was different. She was fun and loving and she made him feel alive. None of his other wives had ever done that for him, he also knew that with Casey for the first time in his life he was honestly and truly in love. His other wives, he hadn't loved them, he had been in lust with them but never in love.

He just didn't know when he should do it. Casey was always telling him how unromantic he could be sometimes so he wanted to do something that was sweet and special and above all memorable. He wanted his proposal to be a story that was told to children, grandchildren and beyond. So that ruled out asking Casey to be his wife at a fish hatchery and then it dawned on him. There were waterfalls close to Spearfish, up in Spearfish Canyon and to hear it told it was one of the most beautiful spots in the Black Hills. John's mind was running a mile a minute, after they finished here they would go to the falls and he would take this damn ring out and ask Casey to be his wife. To be the fifth Mrs. John Munch. He hoped she said yes, now he was nervous.

Casey had been speed walking and soon noticed that John wasn't with her. She turned around and looked and there he was dawdling along. "John! Hurry up!" she called to him after slowing down. That seemed to bring him out of his trance that he was in, and he hurriedly came towards her.

"Sorry. I was just thinking, everyone says that Spearfish Canyon is really pretty, would you like to go and see it?"

"Sure. That sounds really nice and it will make up for that awful museum we went to this morning." Casey said her brow furrowing in disgust.

"What was wrong with the Calvary museum?" John asked, he had enjoyed it.

"It was old and musty and just icky." Casey said.

"It was a museum Case. Their supposed to be that way." John said with a small chuckle.

They finished looking around the fish hatchery and made their way back to the parking lot and John's bright orange Harley. When Casey had first seen it she had laughed because it was so un- John. He was always dressed in black and never ever wore bright colors and then she walks into his parking garage and there was this bright orange Harley that he said belonged to him.

They made their way to Spearfish Canyon after stopping at a gas station and getting directions from an attendant. Casey was absolutely speechless when they reached the area. The view was breath taking and she immediately took out her camera and began taking pictures. John let her be for a while and then led her over to some rocks. "Case, come here. I want to talk to you about something."

Casey gave him a wary look and then followed him. "Are you going to break up with me John? Cause I mean this is a really not nice place to do it." Casey said. She tried to sound joking but deep down she was really scarred that her perfect life with an almost perfect man was going to come crashing to a halt.

John gave her a look that was a serious as death it's self and said, "No Casey. I do want to talk to you but it's not about breaking up."

Casey sighed with relief and relaxed a little sitting next to John on the rocks. "Ok so what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you love me Casey?" John asked.

"Of course I do. You know that John." Casey said, reaching out and touching John's face with the back of her hand.

"Ok. Well I love you too and I know that I'm not perfect and you would think by this time with my record that I would be but this is still a hard question to ask and I want it to be perfect for you, something that you'll always remember." John rambled on.

Casey felt her breath catch in her chest, John wasn't, no, he couldn't be. Was he? Casey wasn't sure she wanted to believe what she was hearing coming out of John's mouth. She remained quiet and listened to him.

"So I guess, gee I still feel like I'm going to mess this up." John said to her moving to kneel in front of the woman that he loved more than life its self. Once he was on his knees in an almost begging position which is what he figured he would need to convince Casey that he loved her more that life it's self and that he wanted to marry her, he said the words. "Casey will you marry me? I promise to be the best husband ever and-and I promise to give you everything you want and anything else I can." He continued to ramble on.

Casey stopped him and put a finger on his lips. "Shut up John." She said before breaking into a smile before continuing, "And, John Munch I love you too, and yes, yes, yes I will marry you."

John cut Casey off there, taking her into his arms and assaulting her lips with his.

When they broke apart, John said, "Really? Really you'll do it, you'll marry me?"

"That's what I said detective!" Casey said, laughing. "Now where's the ring?"

John laughed and stood up pulling the ring out of his pocket and sliding it onto Casey's finger. A perfect fit. It was a 1 karat blue diamond in a platinum setting, the best that could be afforded on John's detective salary.

"Oh John, its perfect! Absolutely perfect."

"So you like it?" John asked.

"No I hate it." Casey said sarcastically. "Of course I love it! John it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

**Alright, I know another crappy ending, make your own up! Ha! So what did you think, did these people rush into things or not? Two engagements in one day….makes you dizzy. Anyhoo please review, I need them like a drug. My day just isn't right if I don't get at least 10 reviews!**


	9. Celebrations and Confrontations

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! The move is all done even though I am still unpacking a few boxes and looking for a few things...I knew that there were people out there waiting patiently for me to update this story esp. my sis in law Mel! So Mel this chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them that damn Dick Wolf does.**

**Celebrations & Confrontations**

That evening when Fin and Melinda returned from their trip they found John and Casey setting outside enjoying the cooler evening air. Melinda was the first to spot the new ring on Casey's left hand and immediately went over to inspect it. "Oh Casey that is so pretty, is it new?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, it is. Do you really like it?" Casey asked, being coy. Then she looked at John, the grin on his face had been a mile wide all afternoon, Casey was sure that she had never seen the man smile as much as he did that afternoon.

"Yes I do. It's really pretty. Where did you get it from?" Melinda asked playing along with Casey's little game.

John broke into the conversation then, "I bought it at one of the finest jewelry stores in New York City."

Melinda and Casey both broke out laughing at John's outburst and the shocked expression on Fin's face. "You-you." Fin stuttered, at a loss for words for a few moments. "You asked Casey to marry you? John don't you think this is something you should tell your partner?!" he asked trying to sound outraged.

"I would have told you, man, but I didn't know when I was going to do it and then the opportunity presented its self today so I took it." John said, taking Casey's left hand in his own and kissing her knuckles.

Casey blushed and then pulled her hand away from John.

Melinda remained quiet for a few moments before she said, "Fin, you should be happy for John and Casey."

"I am I'm just shocked. I didn't think this old boney ass would ever do it again."

"Well the right person just came alone." John said, again looking lovingly at Casey.

Melinda picked up on the look right away and went towards Fin, taking his arm. "Come on Fin. Let's get out of here for a while and let these two be." Then she gently pulled him away with her.

"I can't believe he did it Mel." Fin said as they walked away toward the campsite of another couple they knew.

"I can. You can tell that he loves her very much so this is a natural thing." Melinda said.

Fin began to laugh and then said, "Mel, baby, you sound like Wong."

Melinda smiled; she loved it when Fin called her baby. "Well I'm just pointing out the obvious. I, personally, am very happy for John and Casey."

"Aww, your so sweet babe." Fin said, pulling Melinda to him for a kiss. "So what we gonna do while we wait for the love birds to finish building their nest?"

"I thought we could go visit that other couple we met today." Melinda suggested to him, not moving back after sharing a passionate kiss with her man.

"Ok, sounds good." Fin said, taking her hand and leading her towards the other couples campsite.

AT THE B&B

Elliot and Olivia had spent the day on the bike doing more touring in the Badlands National Park, taking silly pictures and just all around enjoying the day. When they returned to the B&B they found that the owners were still out working so they went to the house to relax and enjoy the air conditioning. Once inside the door Olivia began to strip of clothing and said to Elliot. "Hey El, I'm going to go and take a shower."

"Alright babe." Elliot said, grabbing a beer from the fridge, intending to go and sit in front of the TV for a few minutes. That plan was changed however when Olivia strolled into the living room area wearing nothing but a smile.

"You don't plan on joining me?" she said seductively.

Elliot felt his mouth go dry and popped the top on the beer desperately needing a drink. He took a long swallow and then said, "Sure, Liv, whatever you want." He set the beer down and it's a good thing that he did, as it most likely would have ended up on the floor. Olivia came towards him and grabbed him around the neck. She pressed her naked body against his and began to kiss him, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Elliot instantly took over the situation and pulled Olivia closer to him and deepened the kiss further. He reveled in the taste of her felt his erection that was already raging grow even further when Olivia somehow managed to get her hands between them to unfasten his jeans. He let go of her body and helped her push the jeans down along with his boxer shorts.

Olivia took over from there, letting her hands roam over Elliot's body until she reached for his bulging erection. "No!" Elliot cried out. Then more calmly he said, "Liv you touch me now and this show won't last long." Olivia backed off then and allowed Elliot to walk her backwards toward the bedroom. They lay down on the bed and Olivia felt that she was about ready to die as Elliot kissed, suckled and touched her body all over. She cried out in pleasure as he brought his hand down to her womanhood and she felt him insert first one and then two fingers into her. She moaned and writhed as Elliot continued to pleasure her with his clever fingers.

Finally she had had enough of him teasing her and she breathed out in a raspy breath, "Now El! I need you now!"

Elliot obliged her and joined their bodies with one long stroke. He started out slow, entering and leaving her body with his own one long, slow stroke at a time, until the pleasure took over and he began to move faster and faster. In and out, varying the pressure and the pleasure for them both.

Olivia cried out, never had she felt so good in her life and Elliot assaulted her body with his own. Then she felt it, the beginning of a climax. She closed her eyes and hoped that the pleasure didn't end too soon and then it happened. She cried out, "I'm coming!" as she felt her body begin to pulse around Elliot's. She laid back into the pillows on the bed and enjoyed each pulse.

Elliot wasn't far behind her and soon she felt him pulsing inside her body as well, spilling his seed into her unprotected womb. Olivia lay there enjoying the comfortable feeling of Elliot's hard muscles against her own. Then she realized it, they hadn't used any protection and she wasn't taking any sort of birth control. "El, we didn't use protection." she said, after coming to her realization.

Elliot looked at her and then looked at her again, like he was coming out of a daze. "What?" he said and then slowly her words sunk in. "Oh."

"Yeah." Olivia said, pushing herself up against the pillows.

Elliot sat up too and put his arms around Olivia. "Well if something happens then we'll deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Olivia asked. "We could have made a baby this afternoon and you think we'll just deal with it?" she said angrily.

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way, Liv. Honey, I would love to have a baby with you. Now weather that happens as a result of this afternoon or after we're married, I will be thrilled." Elliot said pulling her back towards him.

"What about you're other 4 kids?" Olivia asked skeptically. Pulling away from his slightly.

"What about them? I don't think another brother or sister will bother them, Liv." Elliot said, kissing the top of her head. "Now stop borrowing trouble and let's enjoy our afternoon together, ok?"

Olivia relaxed after that and snuggled into Elliot's arms. She was still kind of worried about possibly getting pregnant even though her sensible side kept telling her that one time only had a slight chance of doing the job. Then the other side of her, her maternal side was secretly thrilled with the idea that she and Elliot had possibly produced a child together and she fell asleep with thoughts of what a child that they produced would look like. Would it have her brown eyes or Elliot's blue ones?

Elliot felt Olivia relax against him and looked down to see that her eyes were closed. He didn't know what had come over him forgetting to use a condom that was just plain stupid. On the other hand though, he didn't care if anything came from him and Olivia's afternoon tryst. If she got pregnant it wouldn't be a big deal to him. He loved Olivia and would love their child as well, consider a child icing on the cake. He closed his eyes, kissed Olivia's head one more time and fell into a deep sleep.

They slept until they heard someone knocking on the door and yelling. Olivia woke first and quickly grabbed a robe and pulled it on over her naked body. She rushed to the door to find Cass standing there. "Oh hi Cass, is something wrong?"

"No ma'am. I was just supposed to let you know that supper is ready." the girl said.

"Oh, ok, thank you. Tell your grandmother that we'll be over in a few minutes." Olivia said.

The girl nodded and ran off and Olivia rushed back into the bedroom to wake Elliot up. "El, wake up, we need to go and eat supper."

Elliot groaned and rolled over. "Huh?" he said groggily.

"That was Cass banging on the door. She said that her grandmother had supper ready."

"Oh." Elliot said a little more awake. He sat up and reached down to pick up his boxer's and pants. He pulled them on and then just put on a t-shirt while Olivia did the same thing. Then after Olivia ran a come through her hair they headed over to the other house for their evening meal.

IN STURGIS

Fin and Melinda made their way through the maze of tents and campers to their new friends, Tom and Jenny's. They were outside grilling away and when they saw the other couple they waved and smiled. "Hey guys!" Tom called out as they got closer. "We're making brats and burgers if you want one."

Fin and Melinda both said that it would be nice to share a meal with the other couple and went and sat down with them. They had met Tom and Jenny the day that they had arrived and had struck up an instant friendship with them as they had a lot in common. Tom was a homicide detective with the Los Angles police department and his wife of 10 years, Jenny, was a medical examiner there as well. When Fin and Melinda had first met them and shared occupations that right there told them that they would get along great. Tom and Fin spent their time comparing notes and talking about the differences in working in narcotics, homicide and special victims and Melinda and Jenny talked about the stresses of being the medical examiner in a big city.

After sharing burgers and brats the two couples decided to head down town to one of the many bars. Parking was hard to find, down there so they decided that the walk would be nice. While walking down there, they got an eye full as a topless heavy set woman rode down main street on the back of her beefy man's bike. "Hey I thought public nudity was against the law in Sturgis." Fin said, watching the lady go on down the street, hooting and hollering.

"It is." Tom said, he was a veteran Sturgis goer and had told Fin some wild stories about long ago rallies. "That doesn't mean that it doesn't still happen though."

They walked down to a popular bar called the Golden Spoke and went in. For five o'clock the place was already packed but they somehow managed to find a table close to both the pool tables and the bathrooms. They sat down and a few minutes later a harried waitress made their way to their table.

"Hi. Welcome to the Golden Spoke, my name is Melanee, how may I help you?"

Fin ordered a double Jack and coke, Melinda and Jenny each had a Mike's Hard Lemonade and Tom ordered a Velvet and water. The girl took their order down on a little pad and told them that she would be back shortly. They watched her walk away through the bustling crowd before Tom said, "So Fin are you up for a game of pool?"

"Sure man." Fin said. He and Tom each grabbed a cue and chalked it up and then Tom racked the balls. "I racked so you break." Tom said to Fin.

Fin lined the shot up and easily broke the balls. By that time their waitress, Melanee, returned with their drinks. She sat each one down with efficiency and then asked, "Is there anything else that I can get for you folks?"

They all said no and watched as she walked away. Fin was just about to line up his next shot when he heard a crash. He turned in time to see their waitress Melanee being handled roughly by some brute. The crash had been her tray full of empty glasses falling to the floor. The man had his face in hers and looked angry. Fin looked and Tom and without words the two agreed to intervene and help the girl out.

Tom reached the pair first and touched the angry man on the shoulder. "You got a problem brother?" he asked.

The man turned towards Tom, showing his snarled, ugly, yellowed teeth. "No, I don't have a problem and I ain't your brother." the man snarled in Tom's face.

Fin took Melanee away as soon as the man let go of her and asked her, "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

Melanee straightened her clothes and said, "Yeah. Thanks. Jock gets rough like that all the time."

Jock was now in Tom's face and Fin went to the pair. "Hey Jock. You got a problem?" he asked.

The man called Jock turned towards Fin. "Yeah, I do. I don't like punks gettin' in my business?"

"What kind of business would that be?" Tom asked. "Beating up and harassing women?"

"No." Jock said. "That little bitch didn't bring me all my change. She does it all the time. I just figured it was about time for her to learn a lesson."

"Now Jock. Are you sure you counted right? I mean, you've been drinking, so you might have made a mistake." Tom said, trying to defuse the situation. He knew that things could get rough and he really didn't want to have to deal with a fight, with a drunk.

"Yeah, I did. That little bitch, short changed me." Jock roared. "Then to make matters worse I have two punks gettin in my face tryin to tell me how it is." He reached out a beefy arm and grabbed Tom's shirt front. "So since you took the bitch away and hid her I'll deal with the punks."

Jock had a hold of Tom's shirt with his right hand and had pulled him closer when he grabbed him. Now he pushed him away and at the same time brought his left fist around squarely hitting Tom on the left side of the head.

Tom looking like a rag doll fell to the floor, landing on his back. Fin rushed to the rescue and barreled into the beefy biker named Jock with a hard upper cut to the chin. The punch didn't even seem to faze the massive man and only seemed to make him angrier. He came after Fin, cursing and swinging as Fin ducked and dived to miss his punches. Were in the hell were Munch and Elliot when they needed them?

Fin turned and faced him again only to duck a hard right and then come around with his own left hook. This seemed to affect the larger man a little this time, and Fin sighed with relief when he saw a revived Tom come up behind the biker with a chair. With a crash and the sound of splintering wood the massive man fell to the floor with a thump. It was then that the police and bouncers, summoned by Melanee, showed up to take Jock away.

After it was all over Fin and Tom returned to their drinks, ladies and pool game and were just back into it when Melanee came up. She offered bags of crushed ice to both of the men and said, "I want to thank you both for your help with Jock. I didn't short change him; he always uses that excuse so that he can push me around."

"Hey, that's our job, Melanee." Fin said, accepting the ice and laying it on his now swollen left hand.

"Yeah, we vowed to serve and protect." Tom said, also accepting the ice and laying it on his bruising cheek. When he winced Jenny came over and wrapped the ice bag in her head bandana.

"Well, still, I really appreciate what you guys did. Girls, you got yourselves some fine men." the waitress said before walking away.

Jenny hugged Tom and Melinda wrapped her arms around Fin's waist. "Let's say we get out of here." Jenny said to them all. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night, haven't you Mel?"

Melinda nodded and laid her head on Fin's chest. "Most definitely."

The guys laughed and they all headed out the door. What a great experience the rally was turning out to be.

**OK- so what did you think? Good or bad? Please R&R! I have to have 10 reviews before I update again!**


	10. Return to Sturgis

**Thanks for the reviews! So awesome! Oh and I got to watch Chris Meloni on Rachel Ray today! (I know it was a re-run but I don't care cause I never got to see it the first time)**

**What a hottie! Whew!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, that damn Dick Wolf does.**

The next morning after a night of passionate love making, Elliot and Olivia rose, had breakfast with their new friends and hoped on the bike. It was time to head back to Sturgis and see what had been happening while they were gone. Olivia was nervous about sharing her and Elliot's news with everyone else but she supposed that they would all be happy for them.

Elliot could tell that there was something bothering Olivia so he asked her, "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing." Olivia said

"Olivia, don't give me the nothing bit I know you better than that." Elliot said, reaching back and touching her leg.

"Ok. I'm scarred to go back and see everyone and tell them that we're engaged." Olivia said, feeling silly and childish, so she continued on. "I know I shouldn't be El. I mean I love you and I would shout that from the roof tops but I guess I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable."

"Liv your being silly. You don't need to feel bad about us getting engaged and no one is going to make you feel uncomfortable. Those girls might be a little jelous but they'll forget about it because they are going to be so happy for us!" Elliot said, reaching back and patting her on the knee.

The ride to Sturgis was quiet after that as each of the detectives was lost in his and her own thoughts.

When they reached Sturgis they first went to the camp site to find it empty and then to the hotel where Elliot and Olivia and John and Casey had all booked rooms. Here they found everyone sprawled out in the conjoined rooms enjoying the air conditioning and cable TV. The day was another hot one and when Elliot and Olivia walked in, everyone sat up quickly, like little children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Relax." Elliot said. "We don't blame you for all hiding out in here. It's hotter than blazes out there."

"Yeah, according to the weather channel it is officially 115 degrees outside." John said.

"Oh god John!" Casey groaned. "That just made you sound like such a geek." This gave all the girls and Elliot and Fin a good laugh. While John turned red and looked like he wanted to smother himself with the pillow that was cushioning his head.

Melinda decided that the situation needed a change so she asked, "What did you two do on your little vacation?"

"Well." Olivia began.

"I asked Liv to marry me." Elliot said cutting to the chase quickly.

"El!" Olivia said, punching his arm.

"Well I did, babe."

"Oh my GOSH!" Casey shouted jumping up on the bed, causing it to bounce as she jumped down and rushed to engulf Olivia in a hug. "Really? Oh, Liv that is so awesome!"

Olivia hugged her friend back and when she pulled away she saw it there, on Casey's left hand. "Case, what is that?"

Casey quickly put her right hand over her left. "This? It's nothing, nothing at all." She said. "Now tell me, have you and Elliot talked about dates yet or anything?"

"Casey, you might as well tell them." John said, enjoying the payback for Casey's geek comment.

"Yeah Casey, tell them." Fin said with a smirk. He liked watching the ADA squirm.

"Ok! OK!" Casey said, pulling Olivia to set down on the bed next to her. "John asked me to marry him to, while you guys were gone."

"Casey! That's great! Now let me see that ring!" Olivia said.

"Congratulations guys!" Elliot said, stepping over to kiss Casey's cheek and shake John's hand. "Wow this is really a surprise."

"Yeah. I never imagined that you were thinking of asking Olivia to marry you." John said.

"Well I had thought about it, I was just looking for the right time and it presented its self while we were at the bed and breakfast.

Olivia now had Casey and Melinda pulled into the adjoining room. "Soo," she said to Casey. "Have you and John thought about dates yet?"

"Nope. He just asked the other day." Casey said, a grin splitting her face.

"You girls look so happy, you so should see your faces." Melinda said

"Aw, Mel." Olivia and Casey said at the same time, pulling their friend into a hug. "You'll get a chance too. Someday Fin will grow some and ask you to marry him." Casey said.

In the other room, Fin was sitting in the chair watching the two giddy grooms to be. "Man, you guys are actin' like a couple of goof balls."

"It's called being in love, Fin." John said.

"Well we could act a little more manly John." Elliot said, teasingly.

"I'm serious man." Fin said to his partner and friend. "How do you think Mel is gonna feel listenin to Liv and Casey talkin' about all their pre-wedding plans?"

Elliot and John instantly became serious and Elliot said, "Jeez, I guess I never thought of that. Fin you weren't planning the same thing were you?"

"No. No. We've only been together for four months, that's to soon to be thinking about marriage." Fin said. "I just don't want Mel to get her feelings hurt."

"Oh." John said, understanding where his friend was coming from. "I don't think Casey and Olivia will let that happen, Fin. Those girls would never do anything to hurt Mel's feeling, intentionally or unintentionally."

"I guess your right." Fin said as he heard the three women laughing in the next room.

The girls were laughing about the puppies as Olivia told the story of her trying to convince Elliot to let her bring one home. They had decided to forego talking about weddings for other things.

"So girls, when do we want to get our tattoos?" Casey asked, as soon as Olivia finished telling them about the puppies and the room became silent once again.

"Soon. I don't want it to hurt on the way home." Olivia said.

"I agree with Olivia." Melinda said.

"Ok. So what are you girls thinking about getting?" Casey asked. She looked at her two friends back and forth as they remained silent. "What you guys haven't even thought about what you want to get yet?"

"No not really." Olivia said. "I guess I've thought as far as I want it to be special, something that will always mean something to me. Kind of like the ones that Elliot has."

"I feel the same way, only I want it to be something that will be a great way to remember our trip out here." Melinda said, "What about you Casey?"

"I want something fun!" the red head said, laughing. Causing the other two to laugh. They spent the next two hours discussing what they planned to do the next day.

**I know kind of hangy at the end but I didn't want to put the tattoo part in this chapter, that is better left on it's own cause it's gonna be wild!**


	11. Ladies In the Parlor

**The chapter we have all been waiting for! Tattoo time for our favorite girls! I will admit, I have never had a tattoo but I have thought about getting one. I got a little insight from my sis-in-law Mel (so thanks to her for the help) but all the other mistakes are mine!**

**Trip to the Tattoo Parlor**

The girls decided that the next day would be the best day to go and get their tattoos as they would be heading back to New York and their real lives in a few more days. Olivia was sad to see their time in Sturgis and South Dakota end, it was just so nice to relax and see Elliot smile once in a while. But they also had a wedding to plan when they got home so who knew what would happen once they returned.

That night while lying in bed entwined in each other's arms, Elliot again asked her, while caressing her skin, sending little shivers of pleasure down her spine, "What are you going to get Liv?"

"El, I told you, I'm not telling you'll just have to wait and see, ok."

The same conversation was taking place between the other two couples as well. "Aw, come on Case. Just tell me, please!" John pleaded with his fiancé.

"Nope. Sorry John! It's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow!" Casey said spunkily as she dressed for bed.

Down at the RV, Fin came up behind Melinda who was working on her computer, checking her e-mail. "So baby, you gonna tell me what you're planning to get tattooed on your beautiful self tomorrow?" he asked, running his hands over her bare shoulders.

Melinda started laughing and swatted his hand away. "Are you trying to seduce me into telling you what we're planning detective?"

"You know it baby." Fin said, putting his hands back on her shoulders and kissing her neck.

Melinda giggled again and tried to move away from Fin's hands and lips. "Baby, you know we made a girl pact that we wouldn't tell you boys what our plans are."

"Aw come on. You know that Casey and Olivia are gonna end up spilling to Munch and Elliot." Fin said, kissing Melinda's neck and massaging her shoulders.

Melinda sighed and leaned back into the massage. "You know if you don't stop this, I'm gonna have to take you to bed and have my way with you."

Melinda giggled again as Fin growled and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You know I wouldn't mind that baby."

Melinda quickly shut down her lap top and followed Fin back into the bedroom. What he had in mind was definitely more interesting than what she was finding in her e-mail.

The next morning the three girls met for coffee in the hotel lobby after leaving their worn out and fully satisfied men in bed. "So did your guys bug you all night about what and where you were getting your tattoo?" Casey asked, nursing her huge cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah. Do you know Fin actually tried to seduce me into telling him?" Melinda said with a girlish giggle.

"No!" Casey gasped. "What a man thing to do!"

This caused them to all bust up again before Melinda said, "Now I trust that neither of you has taken any Tylenol or anything like that in the past twenty-four hours right?"

"No." Casey said.

"No." replied Olivia. "But can I ask why it matters weather or not we've taken Tylenol?"

"Yes. Acetaminophen thins the blood and they won't allow you to get a tattoo if you've taken Tylenol or anything like it within the last twenty-four hours.

"Oh." Olivia said. "So where are we going anyway to get this done?"

"Well I found this really sweet parlor." Casey said, "It's called the Buddha. I guess it has a really great reputation and a lot of people use it."

"Great!" Melinda said. "Let's get going then, before these three really cute guys I know wake up."

That got the girls laughing all over again and by the time they reached the Buddha parlor in downtown Sturgis, they were all clutching at their sides from laughing so much.

They walked in and were greeted by a young man with long shaggy hair in a vibrant shade of green. "Hey, what can I help you ladies with?" the kid asked.

"We'd like to get tattoos." Melinda said, stepping forward.

"Cool." The kid said. "My name is Dennis and I'll be the one helping you pick designs and getting you ready for Kat and Guy in the back."

"Great." Casey said. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to get something to do with softball her favorite pastime.

"Ok." Dennis said, "Who would like to tell me what they would like first so that I can have Guy start drawing it."

"I'll go first." Casey said excitedly. She went with Dennis to Guy to begin explaining what she wanted her tattoo to be, leaving Melinda and Olivia to wait out front.

While in back, Casey was introduced to Guy, the artist that drew all the custom tattoos. Casey had thought about have a small rose tattoo over her left breast but had decided against it after seeing what had to be a three hundred pound half naked woman riding down the street with the same thing. It had looked disgusting and had then turned her mind toward the things in her life that she loved her job, softball and John. She refused to have John's face tattooed on her anywhere, and her job, while she loved it and would never do anything else, softball was her opportunity to relax and escape from the stress of being an assistant district attorney.

"So what are you thinking about gettin' and where?" the artist named Guy asked Casey.

"I want something that has to do with softball and I would like to get it on my shoulder or back. I work as a lawyer in New York City so I need it be someplace where I can cover it up when need be but also show it off when I want to." Casey said.

"I understand perfectly. What's the name of your team?" Guy asked.

"We're the Mustangs." (A/N: I don't know what the name of Casey's softball team is on the show or if they have ever said what it is so just go with me k. K.)

"Great." Guy said. He began drawing and soon had produced a picture of a flying softball with its fist pointed out like it was flying. Underneath in a curvy girly looking writing it said MUSTANGS.

"Wow! That looks great. Let's go with that, definitely." Casey said.

"Great!" Guy said, obviously pleased that Casey liked his work. "How about on the small of your back? That way you can wear whatever you want really and it will still be covered up when you're at work?"

"Ok. Great." Casey said. She couldn't believe that she was doing this and would probably regret it later but for now she was glad that she was doing it. She walked out front and looked at Melinda and Olivia. "Whoever is ready next is up."

Melinda seemed to be the next one ready and she picked up the book that she had been looking at and took it with her. Dennis led her to the back and introduced her to Guy. "I bet you go for something more feminine am I right?" Guy asked.

"Yeah. I really liked this back piece." Melinda said, showing Guy the picture that she had been looking at.

"Oh yeah. That is a great piece and it would look great with your skin tone." Guy said.

It was an intertwining of vines and huge tropical looking flowers. "Well then that is what I want." Melinda said.

Olivia went next and after she was introduced to guy, she pulled the piece of paper out bearing the rough sketch that she had made last night. "I just got engaged to the love of my life." She explained. "And I want to commemorate that with this."

"Wow that is really good. Did you draw this?" Guy asked.

Olivia just nodded. What she had drawn was one large heart with her and Elliot's named intertwined in it, El and Liv with four smaller hearts making a curved tail. Each of the smaller hearts was to represent Elliot's four children. Olivia had put a lot of time and thought into her idea and she hoped with all her heart that Elliot liked what she had come up with.

"Alright. This looks great; I'm assuming it's to go on the small of your back?"

"Yes." Olivia said a small smile appearing on her face.

She walked back out front to wait with the other girls and was glad to see that they were all a little nervous too.

Casey was the first called back and the other two women told her good luck and then sat to wait. Forty-five minutes later Casey came back out to show them her new tattoo. "So what do you guys think?" she asked.

"Wow, Case. That is definitely you girl!" Melinda said. "I like it, it suits you."

"Yeah, I like it to Casey. It is definitely you." Olivia said.

Melinda went in to get her work done next and was in there for over an hour. "I'm going to have to come back later this afternoon for the color." She said as she came out to show her friend.

"That is so beautiful Mel!" Olivia said. She loved all the big flowers and couldn't wait to see them once they were full of color and life.

"Oh wow, Mel. I wish I would have gone with something like that. It is so pretty." Casey said.

After the tattooist, Kat, took a twenty minute break, Olivia went in. She too took a little over an hour because Kat did her color at the same time. When she walked out, she knew that there were tears in her eyes from seeing her creation on her skin.

"What wrong Liv, are you hurt?" Casey asked, coming up and placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"No." Liv said. "Look at my creation." She showed the other girls her tattoo and heard them both gasp.

"Oh Liv. That is so perfect, so beautiful. Elliot is going to love it." Casey said.

"Yeah Liv. That man thinks he's in love with you now, wait until he sees this."

The girls paid their bills and then began the long trek back to the hotel where they knew that they would have their men waiting for them. The girls decided that Mel could have Fin go back with her when she went to have the color added to hers that afternoon and that they didn't need to go.

They couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and get the guy's reactions.

**How did I do??? Like I say I have never had a tattoo but have thought about getting one, only I am a big chicken and I have no clue what I would get. But you know watching Miami Ink on TLC always lights the fire in me anyhow. So let me know what you think about what each girl got. Was it the right choice for them? Your gonna have to wait to see how the boys react! Hahahahahahaha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all you wonderful El and Liv and SVU fans in general! I must start off by saying: I LOVE SVU and thought that I would never really get into another show but if you haven't watched Burn Notice yet, ya gotta try it! It is awesome and a great balm to heal the wounds of no new SVU eps right now! Anyway here is another chappy. Please don't forget to R&R at the end.**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em that damn Dick Wolf does.

The girls returned to the RV first to find that all the guys were there along with Tom and his wife. They were drinking beer and lo and behold watching a Yankee's game on the TV. When Elliot saw Olivia and the other girls walking back he got up and left his beer and the game. "Hey girls. So where did you all sneak off to so early this morning?" he asked.

"Oh you know we just had to go and do a few things." Melinda answered.

"Like what?" Elliot questioned.

"You'll see later El!" Olivia said, giggling and smacking his arm as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh. So you guys went to get your tattoos this morning huh? I thought you were taking us with?" he asked, trying to look hurt.

"Nope it was a girl thing that we girls just had to do." Casey said.

The others girls made their ways over to John and Fin and were greeted with the same speculation as Olivia.

"So can I see it?" Elliot asked.

"See what?" Olivia asked, innocently.

"Your tattoo." Elliot said.

"Sure." Olivia said. She raised the back of her tank top and Elliot pulled away the bandage covering it. What he saw brought tears to his eyes that he quickly wiped away.

"Oh Liv. That is so beautiful. What are the four smaller ones four?"

"Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie." Olivia said.

"Aww, Liv. That is so sweet. I really love how they did it to." Elliot said, admiring the artist work. Having several tattoos himself he appreciated the quality of the job. He pulled Olivia into his arms and said, "I love it Liv and I love you too."

"Hey you two, get your asses over here your missing the game!" Fin yelled from his lawn chair.

"Yeah, yeah!" Olivia called, leaning back in Elliot's arms. "We're comin'!"

LATER THAT DAY

Melinda decided that it was time to go back and get the color put into her new tattoo so she said to Fin. "Fin, baby, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure baby, where you goin'?" he asked.

"I have to go back and let them finish my tattoo and it looks like Liv and Casey have kind of crapped out on me." Melinda said, looking at Casey who was sprawled out on a reclining lawn chair in the sun and Olivia and Elliot napping on a blanket in the shade.

"Well you girls did kind of get up early this morning." Fin teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Due to the crowds on the streets Fin and Melinda decided that walking would be their best course of action to get down to the tattoo shop so the artist could finish up.

They walked sweetly hand in hand, fingers intwined. "Man I wish we could stay here forever at times." Fin said.

"Really?" Melinda asked. "I don't see you as the "South Dakota" type of citizen."

"Yeah I think it would be cool to live in a smaller town. Ya know, I love the city but there is still something in me that I guess yearns to get away and be someplace where everyone knows everyone else." Fin said.

"Wow I would never have thought that about you." Melinda said, surprised.

"Yeah I still love the city though, you know." Fin said. He loved that he could relax so much and let his guard down.

Casey awoke from her mid-afternoon nap. She looked around, Elliot and Olivia were on a blanket in the shade, John was next to her on the other reclining lawn chair. His glasses laying on his chest a small snore escaping him every now and then. She didn't see Fin or Melinda so she sat up, stretched and then knelt on the ground beside John. "Oh John." She said softly into his ear. "John."

John didn't wake up he just started mumbling incoherently in his sleep. "Mumfradumfac."

"John." Casey said again softly.

"Munch here." John said in his sleep.

"Munch, the future Mrs. Munch needs you." Casey said.

John woke up then and looked at Casey through squinted eyes. "Hmm." He said, smiling. "Just what does the future Mrs. Munch need?" he asked. Hoping that Casey was thinking of sneaking off for a little rendevous.

"Not THAT John." Casey said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Aww. Come on Case. Just a quickie?" John asked hopefully.

Casey saw the hope shining in John's eyes and laughed. "Sorry. I want to go shopping."

John's face fell as he gave Casey a look that could kill. "So take Liv with you."

"Liv is busy." Casey said, nodding her head towards the other two napping detectives.

"So why can't we be busy like that, only in private?" John asked, hopefully again.

"Because I want to go shopping John." Casey whinned. "Please, Johnny. Please take me shopping." Casey said, turing big puppy dog eyes on him, a look that she knew would earn her her own way.

"Oh ok." John said, putting on his glasses and pushing himself up off the lounge chair. John had worn shorts that day and looked around at the grass beside them. "Casey where are my flip flops?" (A/N: I know, I can't hardly imagine it either but—go with me here ok?)

"Right here!" Casey said, holding up the large brown leather flip flops.

"So where are we going anyway?" John asked, pushing his feet into the flip flops and standing.

"Downtown, then I thought we could stop and eat somewhere, just the two of us."

"Ok, so what do I get out of all of this?" John asked. He would get his way, eventually.

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure I can think of something." Casey said, giving John an innocent smile before picking up her purse and beginning to walk away.

"I guess we're going to walk huh?" John said, following her. He looked over at Elliot and Olivia again and muttered, "Lucky bastard."

He caught up to Casey and grabbed her hand. "So have you thought of something yet?"

"Nope." Casey said.

"I have plenty of ideas." John said, swinging their joined hands.

"Oh really?" Casey asked, cocking an eyebrow up. "Does that mean I should shop fast?"

"No. You can take your time and then I'll take you to dinner, just as you asked." John said.

John and Casey were persuing the shops and vendors of downtown Sturgis when they ran into Fin and Melinda coming out of the tattoo shop.

"Hey!" Casey called out and waved. "Funny seeing you two down here!"

Fin laughed and directed Melinda into the other couples direction. "Hey. What are you two doin' down here. When we left you all were sleepin' like pups."

"We decided to come down and do some shopping and then go to dinner." John said, slinging an arm around Casey's waist.

"That sounds like fun." Melinda said, "Mind if we tag along?"

"No, come along." Casey said.

"Ok. Great we will." Melinda said.

Each woman released herself from her man's hold and made a beeline for the first interesting shop they saw.

John looked at Fin and shrugged, "Well I guess we have to follow them."

The girls had entered a tent called Biker Chic and while John and Fin both knew that they had no business going in there, they did it anyway. While setting on a bench inside the "shop" Fin said to John, "Hey Munch, where are Elliot and Olivia?"

"Probably back at the RV or the hotel making out or making babies or something." John said with a small snorty laugh.

"Jeez, why can't these two," Fin said, nodding his head toward Melinda and Casey, "want to hang out at the hotel or RV and do that a little more often." He listened to the girls giggle from the dressing room and shook his head.

"I don't know. I guess Elliot just must have something that we don't." John said giving Fin a disgusted look.

**Ok-I know another not so good ending but these chapters just seem to run away. Also I need someone to name this one cause I can't think of anything today. I did this chapter more JC and Mel/Fin because I realized that they were sorely missing from this story so I thought I would give them a little chapter of their own. So I hope you enjoyed please review!**


	13. The Road Home

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter! School started so I have been really busy and it looks like it isn't going to stop but I will try to post, read, and write on the weekends when I have time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

They spent two more nights in Sturgis and then it was time to head back. Time to go back to their real lives where they were all sure there would be a lot of questions, especially with two engagements occurring while they were gone.

Fin took the wheel for the first part of the drive and they all opted to ride in the RV. Most of them spent their time sleeping or trying to just catch up on other things.

Elliot pulled out his cell phone and called his kids. "Hey Maur."

"Hi dad." Maureen Stabler said, she had been thinking about her dad when her cell phone rang and she looked down to see his name on the caller ID.

"How are things going?" Elliot asked, wrapping an arm around Olivia and pulling her into his side as they lounged on the couch in the RV.

"Great. Are you and Liv back yet?" Maureen asked.

"No. We're headed that way though. I just wanted to call and let you kids know that I would like to see you when I get home, right away if possible."

"I think we can do that dad? Why did something bad happen while you and Liv were on vacation?"

"No. No. Nothing bad. I just have something I want to discuss with you guys."

"Dad, did you ask Liv to marry you?"

"No." Elliot said slowly, hating that he was lieing to his daughter.

"Dad, you know that we would be ok with that right? I mean you aren't holding off or anything because your worried about what we think are you?"

"No."

"Well just so you know dad, in case your lieing to me, we all love Liv. Even Kat. I know you have to be worried about her attitude towards things because she well, she's just that way sometimes." Maureen said.

"Thanks Maur. I have to go though, Liv wants to use my phone to call Simon." Elliot said, smiling at the thought that his daughter was so worried about him waiting to ask Liv to marry him.

"Ok dad. I love you."

"I love you too honey. Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia shifted her position so that she was sitting up when Elliot finished with the phone. "Way to lie to your kid, Stabler." She teased, poking Elliot in the ribs.

"Well I don't want to tell one and not the others, that would be a bad situation."

"I know, I'm just giving you a bad time, El." Olivia said, taking the phone from Elliot and dialing the number to her brother's home.

"Hello?" the voice of the brother that she thought she would never have answered.

"Hey Simon. It's Liv."

"Olivia! How are you? How was your trip?" Simon asked, excitedly.

"I'm wonderful, Simon. The trip isn't over yet so I can't tell you. We're on the road now heading back to New York."

"Great!" Simon said, "Am I going to be able to see you sometime when you get back?"

"I think that should work. Elliot and I both took a couple extra days to just get some rest after being gone so long."

"Ok great! So did anything exciting happen while you were in the famous Sturgis?"

"Uhm. Yeah, Simon, uhm, Elliot asked me to marry him." Olivia said, looking again at the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Really? Oh that's so great Liv. I'm happy for you, really happy for you. Congratulations!" Simon said, shifting the phone to his shoulder as he talked. He was getting ready to go out for the day.

"Thanks. But I suppose I should let you go, you sound like your busy."

"Just getting ready to go out."

"Oh. Ok, well I'll talk to you when I get back ok."

"Ok. Bye Liv. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and looked at Elliot and then over at John and Casey, who were napping on the other sofa. "Simon says congratulations."

"Oh." Elliot said. He pulled Olivia back into his embrace and leaned back. "It's to bad that we have to go back. I kind of liked life in a small town."

"Yeah. Maybe when we retire as rich people we can move back out there, buy a ranch like the one that we stayed at." Olivia said.

They made it back to New York in four days. (A/N: Just so ya know, I have no clue how long it would take to drive that far so just go with me here) It wasn't easy either but they took to driving in shifts. While one person rode and drove the other four slept. They only stopped for gas and bathroom breaks.

When they made it back to John's apartment, Casey jumped out of the RV and stretched. "Oh I am so glad to be home!"

"So am I." John said. He gathered their bags and then pushed his bike out of the back of the RV. "I'm going to go park this, you take some bags and go in ok?"

"Ok." Casey said.

Fin was driving again and he dropped Elliot and Olivia off next. There it was the same deal, Olivia got stuck with the bags while Elliot went and parked his precious bike.

Once they were both back in the apartment with a weeks worth of mail, Olivia let out a breath of relief and said, "I think it is more work to go on vacation than it is to stay home and work."

"No kidding." Elliot said.

"Are you going to call the kids?"

"No, I think I'll wait. We'll rest and call them tomorrow."

They did so too, sleeping for what was like twenty-four hours. Then Elliot called his kids, but that's another story.

**Ok- possible a sequel coming maybe-I hope. Ending sucks, I know but it was all I could come up. So SUE ME!**


End file.
